


Soulmarked

by critterlady



Series: Tamara Souls [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jake (OMC), Soulmarks, Tamara (OFC), Team as Family, Toi (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world Tamara was born in, most people had soul marks, the first words your soul mate ever spoke to you, written on them somewhere. But in a world where magic was known to exist, there were always exceptions. It was rare for a person to have more than two soul mates and usually one of those was platonic.</p><p>But then you had the rare people who had multiple soul marks; these children never had less than six soul marks spread across their back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 
  * Inspired by [Heart of a Fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316872) by [critterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady). 



> I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned in my stories. This work is entirely for fun and enjoyment. I do own all original characters; they will usually be marked as (OC/OFC/OMC) in the tags.
> 
> This is an AU of my Tamara series. Some events will be similar but much of it is different. I just took the connections already present in those story and gave them an explanation with the soul marks. You don't need to read the others in the series but it will give you a deeper insight into how these characters interact, outside this story. Oh, and Asgardians don't have words like people on Earth, instead they have a symbol that represents key aspects of their soulmate, the same is true for anyone with an Asgardian/other realm soulmate

In the world Tamara was born in, most people had soulmarks, the first words your soulmate ever spoke to you, written on them somewhere. But in a world where magic was known to exist, there were always exceptions. It was rare for a person to have more than two soulmates and usually one of those was platonic. On occasion, you would find someone with three marks. Most often, those with multiple soulmarks would find their soulmates were siblings who were very close.

But then you had rare people who had multiple soulmarks spread across their back. Early stories of these children revealed why they would have multiple marks; they were key to life events for more than one person but they were usually only with one or two at a time. Tamara’s great-grandfather, John, had eight marks when he was born and it was only as an adult that he met the first of his soulmates. Unlike him, she had his words written down her right arm, ending at her wrist. After John joined the army in World War II, he found the rest of his soulmates in men in his unit. The reason for the marks were revealed when he was injured in battle and taken captive after risking his own life for the men under his command.

Weeks later, he was rescued, along with dozens of other men, from a prison camp where they had been subjected to study and experimentation. He was grateful for the rescue but he worried his soulmate waiting at home would no longer want him. The experiments led to the loss of an arm but once he got home, he found that the one female soulmate didn't care about what was missing, she only cared that he was home. They married shortly after that and had a daughter who had two marks, a set of fraternal twins who were orphaned after the war. She married the man and his sister moved in next door, with her soulmate. This led to twin sons for his daughter and she was relieved to see they each had only one soulmark. John died while his grandsons were still babies, but before he did, he left his daughter with a warning in a letter; that one of her grandchildren would be marked like him and she must prepare the child to protect themselves.

Tamara was born in Miami in 1995; her twin sister had two soulmarks but Tamara had words covering her back. Since she was newborn, it was impossible to tell what the marks said or even how many were present but that would change as she grew older. Tragedy struck the family in 2001 when the girls were injured in an accident and Tamara’s sister died. Almost two years later, her father died in a fire while off-duty and her mother was killed in a robbery only 16 months later. Tamara went to live with her grandparents in late 2006 but by March of 2007, they were both gone as well, leaving her an orphan.

After her grandparents died, Tamara stopped caring about her future soulmates; all that mattered was she was alone. It didn't take long for the social worker to find a foster family for Tamara, not after they knew about her soulmarks. She was sent to live with a couple who acted delighted to have such a special child living with them. Unfortunately for Tamara, it was soon revealed why the couple wanted her when the man tried to force himself upon her as his wife was casting a spell. They had discovered that the more soulmarks a person had, the stronger their life force and they sought to control her and use her to strengthen their own magic. They never considered that Tamara knew how to defend herself and she fought back.

Tamara left them both in the home, unconscious, as she grabbed a few changes of clothes and the money she had saved. Luckily for her, her grandmother had made sure that no one could touch the small inheritance she was able to leave Tamara. An old family friend, Jake, had been named executor of the estate and he had kept the few heirlooms and sold the rest, putting the money away for Tamara’s future. It was to his clinic that Tamara ran when she escaped the foster home. Jake was a doctor and ran a clinic that provided care to those who would otherwise do without. When he opened his office the next morning, he found Tamara, a makeshift splint around her arm; he set her broken arm and tended her other injuries, then made arrangements with another mutual friend for Tamara to hide at their place for a couple of weeks. Within a month, Tamara had left the city and moved into the swamp after repairing an old shack she found there. Jake was her contact with the outside world, if she needed something she couldn't easily purchase herself, Jake would get the items and she would pick them up at his clinic.

Tamara spent most of the daytime inside Miami, teaching herself how to avoid the police and other unwanted interest, but most importantly, how to survive alone. Her weekends were spent in the parks or at the beaches, anywhere she might find tourists. Unlike some of the homeless, Tamara never stole to survive, but she did enjoy sketching and she sold her artwork to make money when she couldn't find odd jobs from people who didn't care she was homeless.

But everything changed again for her in 2011. She watched with the rest of the world as aliens attacked New York City. In the footage, she saw something she never expected, Captain America was back. She knew the stories, how he and his team had saved her great-grandfather in the war. She also knew that John had always insisted that he didn't die, that he would be back when the world needed him again. After that day, she began to pay attention to what the local gangs were doing. She noticed one group of young people that banded together like a gang but it was to support and protect each other. After that if she was around and they got into trouble with one of the real gangs, she tended to jump in and help them fight back.

After one fight, she gone to Jake to get stitches put into a bad cut on her back. When she removed her shirt, he was surprised at the marks covering her back since he'd never seen them before. She had given up hope of meeting her soulmates by then but Jake confirmed that all the marks were still vivid. Before she left, he took a camera and photographed the marks for her, printing them out in black and white. Tamara had him keep a copy safe for her and she took one set home to study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara meets the first of her soulmates, and reunites a team in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out a lot that occurs in "Heart of a Fighter" which is Part 1 of my Tamara series. You can read the entire work by clicking the link in my profile or at the beginning of this story.

Tamara left the clinic one evening after dinner with Jake and walked slowly back towards her boat docked at a mutual friend’s house. She heard a commotion nearby and stopped, trying to determine the cause when several of her friends go running by. Guessing they were headed for the trouble, she ran after them. She rounded a corner and saw her friends fighting with a gang, a strange man in the middle of it all. The strange man stabbed one of the gang members but went down when he was struck in the head with a pipe. The pipe was swung upwards and then back down towards his unprotected skull but before it could connect, Tamara intervened. She fought with the pipe-wielder and finally managed to get it away from them.

Another gang member came at her with a knife and she used the pipe to block them, until getting slashed in the arm. She dropped the pipe in shock and stumbled over the man who lay unconscious on the ground. When the knife-wielder came at her, she fought with them, until she got the knife turned away from herself in time for the wielder to stab themselves. She pushed them off her as they lay struggling to breathe, the knife sticking out of their ribs. Tamara knelt beside the unconscious man, relieved when she found a steady pulse. She could see blood on his side through his shirt and she knew she couldn't leave him. She tore the shirt of one of the downed gang members and used it to bind up the cut on her arm. She was less than one block from where she had hidden the boat Jake had purchased for her several months ago, giving her a quicker way in and out of the swamps. Bending her knees, she pulled the unconscious man over her shoulder into a fireman carry and started to walk slowly back towards her boat, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. It was a relief when she finally reached the boat and she was able to lay him down on the floor of the boat. She tucked a towel under his head and started the motor, turning them back towards the swamp.

The man never stirred as the boat chugged slowly through the waterways. She took a chain she had and looped it over the handle of the small motor, then clipped it to a ring on the back of the bench. Now the boat would continue in a straight line without any work on her part. Pulling out a first aid kit, she wrapped the bleeding wounds and covered him with a blanket. Once that was done, she opened up the 10 hp motor and got them back to the swamp as quickly as possible. Inside the swamp, she slowed the boat so that Amber could join her in the boat. The cat sniffed at the man, then curled up at her feet.

It took longer for her to reach her shack hidden in the swamp than it did to return to the swamp from the city. Inside the swamp, she avoided the use of the motor and instead used a pole to send the little boat gliding through the swamp. When she reached her shack, she pulled the boat part way up onto the land, then pulled the man into a fireman carry again. She never bothered to lock the shack so she just pushed the door open and deposited the man on her small pile of bedding. After covering the boat, she returned to the shack and began to thoroughly investigate the man she had rescued.

She didn't really know why she brought him back here, but she knew she couldn't leave him out there alone. She cleaned the wound on his head where he was struck with the pipe and put stitches in it. She had to put additional stitches into a cut on his side and she frowned when she saw the bruises covering his torso. It was pretty obvious he had been struck in the ribs with the pipe as well and she hoped that bruising was the worst of those injuries. Further examination revealed swelling on his right ankle and she wrapped it, hoping it was just a sprain.

She covered him with her only blanket after checking his pockets for ID without finding anything. Frustrated, she joined Amber on the floor and pillowed her head across the cat’s back as she covered herself with a coat. Early in the morning she awoke to the sound of groaning as the man shifted around. Preparing an herbal tea, she helped him sit up and held the cup so he could drink.

“Tasha?” he mumbled.

Tamara wondered who this Tasha was, she’d seen the soulmark on his ribs and didn't recognize the language. “No, but you’re safe, just rest.”

The man drank the tea and drifted back off to sleep. Tamara sat and watched him until sunrise, then woke him enough to drink more of the tea. As she headed back into Miami to visit Jake, she left Amber to guard him, knowing he would sleep for several hours. She was waiting for Jake when he opened the clinic and she told him what she needed and about the injured man. Jake gave her a burner cell phone and she finally agreed to bring Jake to her place if he got any worse. From the clinic, she went to a nearby park and took out her art supplies.

Michael was a deaf man she had made friends with and he grinned when he saw her. He did woodcarving and made picture frames and people often bought one of his frames if they bought one of Tamara’s pictures. The two sat together under a tree silently working but occasionally talking in sign language. Around 2 pm, Michael’s stomach reminded him that neither one had lunch yet. He spied a blond man and a red-headed woman eating at a nearby table and tapped Tamara’s arm. He signed to her for a minute and she got up, going to a small Chinese restaurant on the edge of the park and buying them lunch. While she was gone another man with dark hair had joined the couple and the blond man kept glancing over at some of Tamara’s art she had on display. Tamara wasn't good at drawing people but she was great with landscapes and animals.

The blond man came over and flipped through the designs, then returned to the two people still at the table. Tamara had her head down but Michael was watching the blond carefully, thinking he recognized the man. He couldn't see what the blond was saying to the other two but he could read their lips when they responded. He tapped Tamara to get her attention and began to sign at her as the trio walked over.

The woman pulled a photo from her pocket and handed it to Michael; he glanced at it and shook his head as he shrugged. She showed the photo to Tamara next, “Have you seen this man? We’re worried about him.”

Tamara took the photo and studied it, recognizing it as the man at her shack. “Maybe, I think I saw someone like him a couple blocks over yesterday.”

The dark-haired man pulled a card from his pocket and wrote something down, then handed it to the woman. She took it and handed it to Tamara. “If you think you see him again, please call that number. We’re staying at the Villa. Just tell whoever answers your location and we’ll get there as soon as possible.”

“Is he dangerous or something?”

“Normally, no but he’s former military and he may be hurt. If he is, he could hurt someone without meaning to.”

“I get it, flashbacks or something?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Just don’t follow him or try to approach. Call us instead.”

Tamara gathered up her art supplies and stowed them away in her backpack after tucking the card in her pocket. She picked up one of her favorite sketches of Amber, stretched out on a tree branch in the swamp and shoved it at the blond. Before he could say anything, she took off across the park. Michael tapped Tasha’s arm and signed at her. She signed back then turned to follow Tamara as the other two men hurried to keep up.

“Tasha, what’s up?”

“I saw the two of them talking, he recognized you but she refuses to believe Captain America would be here. He also said that if that girl found Clint, he’s safe but if that’s true, why wouldn't she tell us? I’m gonna follow her, see if maybe she does know where he’s at.”

Steve let Tasha follow the girl as he and Bruce continued to speak to people in the area, leaving a flyer with Clint’s picture and a local number JARVIS had secured through SHIELD. Finally they returned to the Villa, tired but hopeful. It wasn't long before Tasha returned, only to inform everyone that the girl had lost her in a crowd. Bruce gave everyone a list of the clinics he had visited looking for Clint. He quietly told Tony about running into Jake, a man he knew from college, from before the Hulk.

When Tamara left the clinic, she ducked into a crowded store to lose the woman she knew was following her. Slipping through the crowd, she disappeared out a different door and headed back for the swamp. When she returned, she pulled out the pictures that Jake had taken of her back. Sure enough, the words “Tasha?” and “Have you seen this man? We’re worried about him.” were on her back. Wondering now if maybe this man was one of her soulmates, she started to check him for her writing. Unfortunately, she didn't see it on any exposed skin and she didn't feel comfortable removing his pants to check.

Deciding she’d have to trust her instincts, she changed his bandages and got him to drink a bit more tea. She also managed to get him to swallow some soup but he still wasn't responding to much of anything, instead drifting in and out of consciousness. Tamara hoped it was just pain and not a serious head injury. As she prepared to sleep, she decided to take a chance that the woman was one of her soulmates. She’d get the man to her boat and take him into town tomorrow and call the woman. Maybe they wouldn't care that she was still underage and they’d take her away with them.

However, early the next morning, she woke to hear loud noises in the swamp from multiple boats and even gunshots and she froze, wondering if maybe the gangs had found her shack. The man was still groggy and weak when she woke him but she couldn't afford to carry him, not and have time to gather the important things from her shack. She stuffed a bag full of her possessions, then helped him towards the boat. Amber jumped into the boat with her and she pushed off, poling her way through the Spanish moss that hung overhead.

They stopped again at a backup shack where she gathered additional medical supplies and dumped out the tanks where she kept her captive snakes. Before she could return to the the boat, Amber jumped back out and ran towards her with a low roar. She heard screams behind her as Amber attacked who ever was after her. Then the sound of gunshots filled the air and Tamara cried when she heard Amber scream in pain. She made her way back to the boat to see the man struggling to get out. She ran and pushed him down, just in time to feel fire rip into her back.

The pain was so intense that she blacked out. When she came to, the man had his arms wrapped around her, pressing on her back. She tried to struggle, to get away and panicked when she realized she couldn't feel her legs. She buried her face against the man’s chest, trying to fight back the tears she could feel slipping down her cheeks. She heard a noise overhead that she didn't recognize it but it was clear from the way he relaxed, the man holding her did.

The next thing she noticed was someone touching her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, we've got a med team on the way, just don't move."

Steve wasn't prepared for the effect the girl's response would have on him. "I can't move, I can't feel a damn thing; they killed Amber and now this, I can't fix this."

The rest of the team arrived just before the medevac chopper. Tasha could hear Steve talking quietly to Tony, asking if they could take the girl to the tower. She was surprised when she saw Tony nod and even more surprised when she heard Steve demand that she be taken to the carrier and not to a local hospital.

The girl was given a quick check by a medic and an IV was started; her back was covered with a bandage, then she was given an injection and strapped to a backboard. As the backboard was turned over, her eyes closed and she never saw the look of anguish on Steve’s face as he watched her being cared for by the medics. Steve was the first one on the chopper after the girl was loaded and he sat beside her the entire time.

When they reached the helicarrier floating high above the Atlantic Ocean, Steve stayed beside the gurney the entire way into medical, stopping only when the doctors refused to allow him any further. Tony had removed his armor and was waiting for them inside where he was busy texting Pepper. When Steve was stopped by the doctors, only Tony seemed to understand when he slammed his fist into the wall in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers discover Tamara's unique soulbond.

Steve and Tony both were restless while Clint explained what he could remember of the events to Director Fury. It was clear this girl had saved his life and they had no idea who she was. Bruce contacted Jake back at the clinic and with his guidance, JARVIS soon had most of the girl’s history available for Tony to study. As soon as Clint was through talking, Steve was up and headed back to medical with Tony by his side. When first Steve and then Tony demanded the girl be sent home with them, even Director Fury was surprised. Normally, Tony and Steve bickered and drove each other crazy outside of battles but they were actually tag-teaming SHIELD agents who tried to keep them from the girl. Finally one doctor came out and spoke to them quietly, then allowed the two of them to enter the girl’s recovery room. She was still sedated from the surgery to remove the bullet from her back and the doctor had no idea of how well she’d recover or if the injury would be permanent.

When the helicarrier returned to New York air space, Steve and Tony watched as the doctor and a nurse wrapped her safely in a blanket. Once she was secure, Steve picked her up gently as Tony grabbed the IV bags and the two men walked out the door. The rest of the team followed, still confused by their behavior. Tony hadn't waited for SHIELD to provide a chopper, instead he had JARVIS remote guide one of his own to the landing deck. They boarded the chopper and waited for the others to join them. Tasha took the controls and in minutes they were landing back at Stark tower.

Pepper was waiting for them with a man everyone recognized as Tony’s private doctor and her eyes widened at the sight of the girl in Steve’s arms. When Steve and Tony walked over to join them, she stroked the girl’s hair before following the two men into the tower with the doctor right behind. Tasha took Clint down to their floor and helped him get cleaned up. Before he put his pants back on, she traced the words written down his left leg “No, but you’re safe, just rest.” She knew he hadn't met the unknown person and she wondered which of them would encounter this mysterious soulmate first. They both had two sets of marks but they were a stable romantic pair. Neither one knew exactly when the words had appeared, for they had been on a mission at the time and only discovered the words when they returned. They only knew they appeared sometime between April 19 and April 28 1995 and that the writing was identical.

By the time Clint and Tasha were ready to join the others, Bruce had already spoken to Tony about getting something for everyone to eat. JARVIS had placed orders for everyone’s favorites and delivered it not to the main floor but to Steve’s floor. Steve had his shirt off, showing something to Thor when Tasha and Clint arrived and she could make out part of the words that wrapped around his left side. "I can't move, I can't feel a damn thing…”

Tasha’s nudged Clint and pointed at Steve’s ribs, then at his left leg. “It looks the same, is it possible?”

“Is what possible?” Tony had slipped up behind the duo.

“I think we need to talk.”

“That’s why we’re here, we’re not leaving her alone in a strange place while we explain.”

Tasha and Clint took seats together and started eating. She had noticed that Pepper wasn't around and she guessed she was in with the doctor and the girl, making her more comfortable. Picking up her carton of Chinese, Tasha tried to figure out the best way to tell Steve they might share a soulmate. That’s when it really hit her, Tony had to know, otherwise he would be teasing Steve about bringing a girl home.

But neither her nor Clint were prepared to discover what Steve and Tony really had to say.

“I guess you’re wondering why we brought that girl back, and why the doctor let us in with her.”

“Indeed Steven, the others do need to know the reason.”

Steve set his food down and began to pace nervously. “It’s just unexpected to have this occur now.”

“What Steve means is that girl in there is his soulmate. She’s also mine and Pepper’s. It’s obviously platonic for the two of us, we’re not an incomplete triad. I noticed the writing on him one day and thought it looked like mine. JARVIS did a handwriting analysis and confirmed the three of us shared a soulmate.”

“I didn't know when it appeared, it was on me when I woke up. But Tony told me he and Pepper got their words on April 25, 1995.”

“Oh shit, Tasha..”

“What’s wrong Clint, surprised?”

“Probably not as much as you might be.” Clint pulled his pants leg up as Tasha pulled her shirt off to reveal writing across the lower edge of her right shoulder blade, right below her sports bra. “Tasha and I were out on an op for a little over a week in April of 1995. When we returned, we both had new soulmarks, handwriting analysis confirmed it was the same person.”

“JARVIS, can you compare that writing to mine or Steve’s?”

“Yes Sir, the handwriting is indeed a match. As you requested, the doctor did check her for soulmarks and she has several. I have confirmed that she bears the writing of each of you, plus additional marks. She has two marks which may be Asgardian as one resembles the soulmark which Jane Foster bears.”

“Wait, so she matches all of us? I thought people like that were rare.”

“Indeed sir they are. However, military records for her great-grandfather show he had a total of eight marks. Seven of the marks matched men in his unit and were platonic marks; his record indicates the last mark matched his fiancee whom he married after he returned from the war.”

“”OK, so she has to be platonic for most of us, leaving only Steve and Bruce as possible romantic matches.”

Bruce chuckled, “I doubt I’m a romantic match for her; you forget, I had a romantic bond with Betty until the accident that made me the Hulk.” Bruce turned to Thor “So do you have words or what?”

“Nay, on Asgard, we have symbols that represent aspects of our soulmate. The only mark I bear beside Jane’s is peculiar indeed for it is a contradiction.” Thor pulled his shirt up to reveal a colorful mark that everyone had thought was a tattoo.

“Wait a minute, I thought that was a tattoo? What is that JARVIS?”

“A portion of it resembles the staff of Asclepius, a symbol used to denote healing. The rest appears to be a bracelet and a dagger or sword.”

“The dagger and bracelet are similar to those seen centuries ago, back when my people still freely visited Midgard. It resembles the marks used to designate warrior women.”

“Like Amazons?”

“I know that term not but these were women sworn to avenge the loss of their family. The Valkyries gifted them bracelets that identified them to warriors as being under the protection of the Valkyries. Men who fought beside these women gave them the respect due a warrior and they were never treated as other women.”

Pepper came into the room then smiling happily, unaware of the revelations from the other members. “It is her Tony, although I would have preferred a cheesy pickup line to this.”

“Um Pep, did the doctor tell you how many marks she actually has?”

“No, but he heard what I asked her and confirmed it was on her back. Why?”

“Because she apparently shares marks with everybody.”

“Everybody? But that’s rare isn't it?”

Tasha was curious “What’s your mark say Pepper?”

Pepper pulled her sleeve up to reveal “Am I dreaming” running down her right arm. “You can’t imagine my relief when I discovered my bond with Tony was romantic. Poor Tony, how many times have you heard someone say the words on your mark?”

“Too many times to count.” He pulled his shirt up to reveal “Are you really Tony Stark?”

Even Steve had to laugh at that. Tony just looked at the gathered group and took Pepper’s hand. “What do you say we all go meet our girl, get her over the shock of meeting multiple soulmates at once?”

Everyone stood up and slowly followed Steve into the bedroom where the girl lay in the bed. Steve took the chair next to her as Pepper reentered the room. The others stood outside the door waiting to see how she reacted to Steve and Pepper first.

She didn't seem to be in much pain and her eyes were surprisingly clear although whenever she shifted, she would grimace in pain. Tasha nudged Clint and he stepped forward, tugging her after him. JARVIS had informed everyone that her name was Tamara Crisco and she was an orphan, having lost the last of her family several years prior.

She smiled when she saw Clint. “Hey you’re looking better now. How you feeling?”

“I should be asking you that. Do you know who I am?”

“Not really, things are a little muddled. I don’t even know where I am.”

Steve shifted in the chair. “You’re in our home in New York. We all live together here in the tower.”

“Are you all soulmates?”

Pepper sat down on the edge of the bed. “Some of us are. Clint and Tasha are a pair. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend.” She motioned Tony to step into the room and he waited to see if she’d say it.

“Are you really Tony Stark?”

He gave a small chuckle and grinned. “Yeah kiddo, welcome to my home.”

Tamara’s eyes widened and no one needed the doctor to confirm the words, they all knew by her expression she recognized them. “Wait a minute, you’re one of my soulmates?”

Pepper stroked her arm reassuringly, “He’s not the only one. Steve and I have your words and so do Clint and Tasha.”

“I didn't see my writing on him. I looked when he called out for Tasha.”

Clint pulled his pants leg up to show the writing on his lower leg. “Your words are on Tasha’s back as well.”

“I’m sorry, but I sure hope this isn't whatever drugs the doc is giving me. I've been alone for so long.”

“You won’t be anymore, you've got us now.” Bruce stepped out where Tamara could see him.

“You’re Jake’s friend Bruce, aren't you?” Her eyes drooped as she struggled to stay awake. “I think I need to sleep now.”

“Go ahead, you won’t be alone. I promise someone will be here when you wake up. Would you like to see Jake?”

Steve reached out a hand to pull the blanket back up.

Tamara just nodded as she drifted off to sleep. Everyone but Steve filed out of the room as he made himself comfortable in the chair beside the bed. Picking up a tablet, he asked JARVIS to find him anything he could on people with soulmarks like Tamara’s. As she slept, he read more about the rare people with more than three soulmarks and discovered that they usually didn't have a romantic match.

While Tamara slept, Tony contacted Jake back in Miami and explained what had happened and that Tamara was now in New York. Tony had decided it might be best if Jake not know just how many of her soulmates Tamara had met until he met them all. Tony offered to send someone to pick him up and bring him back if he agreed; it was a relief when he stated he’d be at the airport whenever someone could pick him up. It was no surprise then that Clint and Tasha volunteered to take one of Tony’s jets down to retrieve Jake.

Back in Miami, Jake was secretly pleased with the news that Tamara had found a soulmate. He had loved her like a niece even though they weren't related and he knew how alone she had felt at times. He gathered the few items that Nadia had asked him to keep for Tamara and tucked them away safely into a carry-on bag. He had been instructed to take a taxi to Landmark Aviation at Miami International where an SI plane would arrive to pick him up. Instead of taking a taxi, he called his nurse and friend, Judy, and asked for her help after explaining the situation.

Judy arrived at his home and before they they went to the airport, she stopped by the local mall and helped him purchase some new clothes for Tamara. They also stopped by the bank where Jake had a safety deposit box with all Tamara’s important documents and closed out the box. The bank manager was an old friend and was genuinely happy to hear that Tamara had found a soulmate and was moving from the area. One last stop by his clinic to pick up her medical files and he was ready to go. All the important paperwork and files were secured in the carry-on before he left the office.

Judy dropped him at the main entrance and helped him unload the two duffel bags of clothes they had bought. When he checked in at the main counter, he was informed that his flight was still an estimated 15 minutes out. He was shown to a private lounge area and invited to relax. Since he was taking a private flight in-state, he didn't have to worry about having his luggage searched. He knew it would have been cause for concern on a commercial flight since he was carrying weapons, ones that belonged to Lucian, Tamara’s grandfather. He also had a small jewelry chest with a false bottom that contained items belonging to Nadia.

When the small jet arrived, it merely taxied in and turned around for immediate takeoff and Jake realized that whomever Tamara’s soulmate was, they obviously had money and power. He hoped it was enough to keep her out of the clutches of the Florida foster care system. The door was opened on the small Lear jet as a porter carried the two duffel bags of clothes out to the jet. They were handed inside and the porter left, leaving Jake to be greeted by a dark-haired man. He took a seat as the duffels were secured and the man returned to the pilot’s cabin. Within minutes, they were again airborne and en route to New York. Neither the man nor the pilot left the cabin and Jake dozed off after a few minutes. He was awoken hours later by the man informing him they had arrived at Teterboro Airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake travels to New York after Tamara's soulbond is revealed.

Once he exited the jet, Jake was escorted to a waiting limo by the man and a red-headed woman. The duffels were stowed in the trunk but Jake preferred to keep the carry-on with him. The man introduced himself as Clint and the woman was Natasha while the driver was introduced as Happy. Although it wasn't far distance wise back to New York, the trip took over a half hour in the late evening traffic. Neither Clint or Tasha said much, unsure how he would react to the whole Avengers soulmate thing. The one time that either spoke was when Tasha asked him if he preferred Italian or Chinese for dinner and what would he like to order. Jake told her his favorite dishes for both and left the decision up to them. He fidgeted restlessly in the seat, wondering if Tamara’s soulmate knew just how special she really was.

It was late evening when they reached the tower and pulled into an underground garage. Happy collected the duffels and he followed the trio to the elevator. It was only once the elevator stopped and the doors opened that Jake had any real idea where he was. The elevator opened onto what was clearly a communal floor given over to relaxation. A large table was along one side and it had cartons of Chinese spread out over it. To Jake’s surprise, he was greeted by his old friend, Bruce Banner. It was a lot to take in and the reality that Tamara had a soulmate living in the tower made him feel relief for her. He knew the reputation of the Avengers and he knew that Tamara would now be safe from anyone who might try to hurt her. When he asked to see Tamara, Bruce let him know that she was sleeping but he’d be glad to take him down once she was awake. Jake spent the next hour chatting with Bruce as he ate and catching up after the years they’d been apart. He was a bit surprised when the couple he had met earlier joined them, along with several other people. Bruce asked about Tamara and Jake was happy to tell them about her, his pride in her resilience and strength were clear.

He told them about how her family had died and the effect it had on her. He told them about her hunting and fishing and how she liked to spend time in the swamp just watching the wildlife. He even told them how she found a young cougar cub crying in a den, its mother killed by an alligator along with the rest of the litter. Then he told them how Tamara bottle fed that cub until it grew strong and healthy and how, even when in heat, the cat never wanted to leave her for the wild. He told them how Tamara had been involved in dance and gymnastic and martial arts classes until her parents passed away and that although she didn't win medals, it was only because she never cared about competing. But he also told them that there were some things that he didn't have the right to tell them. Jake grabbed the carry-on and followed Bruce back to the elevator but he was surprised when the others all joined them. Still not understanding, he kept quiet as the elevator stopped again.

This time it opened to reveal an open floor plan that was clearly meant to be an apartment. A kitchen area with a breakfast bar was along one wall but most of the area was open, with couches and chairs scattered around a central seating area. One wall was nothing but glass windows and doors that opened out onto a small balcony. In the corner opposite the kitchen stood a large easel and a desk covered in art supplies.

A beautiful red-head that he recognized as Pepper Potts came out of one bedroom and beckoned to the gathered group. Jake wasn't prepared to see Tamara laid out under a blanket on a large bed, an IV hung above her. A blond man sat in a chair next to the bed with a sketch pad and he glanced up when Jake walked in but quickly returned his attention to Tamara when she shifted. He took her hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of her hand in a soothing manner as she began to wake up.

“Jake, you’re here.” Tamara smiled sleepily at Jake as she shifted in the bed.

“What happened to you?”

“I got shot, it hurts.”

Jake could see she was trying to hide the pain she must feel. “Everybody out, I wanna talk to her alone. And can someone get her some juice, she prefers a blend with guava and mango.”

The blond man seemed reluctant to leave Tamara and Jake guessed he was the soulmate but still insisted he leave. Once he was gone, Jake sat down with Tamara and pulled her into a hug. “How ya really feeling kiddo?”

“It burns, whatever they’re giving me isn't helping the pain, just making me sleepy.”

“You know you need to sleep to heal properly. So who’s the soulmate?”

Tamara bit her lip, something she did whenever she was nervous. “Apparently, all of them.”

Jake was shocked “What, but..”

“It’s fine Jake, maybe that’s why I am the way I am. You always said I liked to turn the world on its ear.”

Jake laughed, “Yeah, so when are you going to tell them about what you really are?”

“Actually, I was hoping you would explain. I still hurt too much to think straight.”

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. “Come in”

The door opened to reveal the blond standing in the door, a glass of juice in one hand and a small jug in the other. “He said you liked mango and guava?”

“Love them, will you join us?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m really too tired to think straight but there are things about me you all need to know. Oh Jake, this is Steve.”

“Let me check her over first and then we’ll figure out where to talk.”

Steve set the jug down but he handed the glass to Tamara who drank it straight down. He refilled it and handed it back, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jake switched from friend to doctor in a heartbeat. “Alright, so lemme see.”

Tamara sat upright and pulled at her shirt until it was lose behind her. Jake removed the bandage on her lower back, poked at the wound, then replaced the bandage. “Give me a couple of minutes, I want to see if I can get the records for this.”

Tamara just nodded as Jake left the room. She heard him outside talking to someone but was surprised when Steve returned to the room. He helped her wrap a blanket around herself and picked her up easily, explaining that he was taking her down to their medbay so Jake could get a good look at the injury.

Tamara leaned into his broad chest, feeling safe with him and the others who gathered around. Even if they didn't understand why, she did understand why they all stayed close; it was the soulbond forming that made them keep close. Steve carried her into the closest med room and sat her down gently on the exam table. When he turned to leave, Tamara held on his hand, needing someone to lean on, so he stayed.

Jake came in and removed the bandage and cleaned the wound, frowning at the bright color and feeling the warmth that radiated from the wound. Bruce had pulled up the medical record and he studied it after cleaning the wound and replacing the bandage. He checked the medicine cabinet and selected several drugs, then gave Tamara an antibiotic injection along with a local for pain. “I'll make up some ointment for later, this will hold you for a few hours.”

“Thanks Jake”

“Yeah and if you're gonna be staying here, they’ll need to know about your medical needs.”

“I can take you back to your room if you like?” Steve held the blanket up to drape it over Tamara's shoulders.

“No, just somewhere comfortable so I can fill in any blanks that Jake can’t. Can’t promise I’ll stay awake but I’ll try.” Tamara tried to stifle a yawn.

“OK, how about the common floor? We have some very comfortable couches there so it’s no problem if you doze off. But you need to eat first. Do you like Chinese? I asked JARVIS to get extra sweet and sour chicken and sesame chicken. We also have some plain fried rice or white rice if you prefer.”

Jake chuckled, “Now I know you have to be a soulmate. That’s the only way you could know what she likes without asking. Let’s get her upstairs and settled, I’ll talk while she eats.”

Steve just nodded and picked her back up. The rest had already gone back up to the common area and had the Chinese warm and ready to eat when they stepped off the elevator. Steve made her comfortable on one of the couches as the food was brought over.

Once Tamara was comfortable, the others got comfortable as well and waited to find out about Tamara medical needs and to get to know her better as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to learn more about Tamara and her unique soulbond in general.

Jake studied the group seated around the room, then he focused on Tamara. She was trying to eat but he could tell it was hard for her to stay awake. Finally he took a seat near her and pulled the carry-on bag over. He opened the bag and removed a small packet, then tossed it onto a coffee table in the middle of the group.

“There’s the nuts and bolts, the basic info. Her birth certificate, school records, everything I could get my hands on when she needed to disappear.”

Jake recognized Tony Stark seated beside Miss Potts and he wasn't surprised when he spread the documents out without looking at them.

“But that’s not the info you really need. You all need to understand something, there’s only two reasons I’m willing to pass this on. First, because Tamara asked me to do it for her. Second, because I trust Bruce and I know he’d never allow her to come to harm if he could stop it. I've known Tamara since not long after her sister died. I was originally friends with her uncle, a cop here in New York, but when he was seriously injured after 9/11 he asked me to tell his family myself. I couldn't bear living here anymore, seeing the damage, so when I went to Miami to meet Chris’s brother; I ended up staying and becoming almost an uncle to Tamara. I was with the family when her father died in a fire and her mother in a robbery. Tamara went to live with her grandparents and I was with her when she went through the grief of losing them as well. I tried to get custody of her but instead she was placed in a foster home. Less than two weeks after that, I found her in my clinic one morning with a makeshift splint on her left arm and bruises covering her body and around her neck. She never told me exactly what happened but she had spiral fractures of both bones and that’s very unusual on a 12 year old.”

Jake didn't miss the looks of sympathy and understanding towards Tamara by several of the people present but he pushed on. “We both knew I was the first person the state would come to looking for her, so I patched her up and had a friend come pick her up. We bounced her around with several of us for almost a month, until finally she found a solution on her own. She liked to hunt and fish in the swamps and it was summer time. She went out one morning fishing and came back with sketches of an old shack she found hidden in the swamp. We helped her repair it and make it livable and for the first couple of months, someone stayed there at night with her, until she had enough and kicked us out.”

“She lived in the swamp ever since, usually hunting and fishing to survive. But she had a small inheritance through her grandmother and sometimes she’d show up and give me a list of things she needed. I’d either go buy them for her or give her cash to buy it herself, just depended on what she needed. She started hanging out with other runaways and making friends but she couldn't stay out of trouble. She was almost 14 when her world got flipped around again but in a good way.”

“She came to me one night after getting away from a gang, she’d gotten several bad cuts in the process. Imagine my surprise when I came across bloody places with no injury. We figured out what happened when the cuts I stitched were gone after only 3 or 4 days. I've had her DNA tested and she doesn't carry the X-gene but she does have accelerated healing. That wound on her back will be completely healed and look like an old wound in less than a week, based upon our experience with previous injuries. The downside is that while she is healing, she tends to sleep more, almost like a cat. Another side effect we noticed is that her appetite increased at the same rate as her healing. I don’t know much about mutations but it makes sense since her metabolism is faster so she burns through the calories faster.”

Tamara had dozed off by then and Jake ruffled her hair. “Once she realized she healed faster, she became less concerned with her own safety and more about other people. It was only reminding her that she had soulmates waiting that kept her under control. She took to spending more time training with a retired martial arts teacher I knew. When I asked her why, she told me she had a duty to follow John, to help people like he did. She told me she planned to be a soldier or a cop or maybe even a firefighter like her dad. I suggested she let me train her in first aid and she began to tend to the other street kids. In time, we used a fake name and signed her up for an EMT course. She passed and under that name was certified as a first responder. I gave her medical textbooks to study and she became very adept at treating injuries. Sometimes I’d come into my clinic in the morning to find a note letting me know she had treated someone and a list of the supplies she’d used.”

Jake set a flash drive down on the coffee table. “Her medical records are on here, along with the banking information for the account holding the money left from her family. At least that was one thing Nadia was able to protect. She believed that even with me appointed as guardian, the state wouldn’t let me take Tamara home immediately. So, she decided to make sure they at least couldn't get a hold of anything Tamara might want to keep. This carry-on contains Nadia’s jewelry box and some keepsakes from Lucian as well. It also some some stuff that belonged to her parents, like her dad’s and uncle’s badges. Nadia named me as executor of her will and gave me a list of what items to keep and to sell the rest, including the house. You can look at anything in there, except the sealed envelope. All I know is Nadia made me swear that Tamara got it on her 18th birthday unopened. I know Lucian had written a letter for her before his death but he was terminal so he had time. I’m guessing maybe Nadia did as well but I’d ask that you respect her privacy. Oh, and be very careful with the doll and the pipes. They've both been in her family a long time, I was told the doll belonged to John’s wife Rose when she was a little girl.”

As he was speaking, Jake had opened the bag and pulled out a cloth wrapped bundle. It turned out to be a funny looking doll, but surprisingly, Steve recognized it sort of. “I remember dolls like that I think, Rebecca had one.”

“This doll is Lucy, she was made in the early 1900’s and she’s very delicate. Don’t let it get wet or humid, it will destroy the doll. It’s not worth much but it has great sentimental value.” Jake laid the doll down on the cloth on the table and pulled out a small bag. He opened it to reveal a set of small pan pipes. “These are also a family heirloom, they've been passed down for close to 200 years now. She doesn't play these anymore but I brought her a harmonica and a set of pipes I found recently. She’s not trained, so don’t expect any performances but you can tell her mood by the music. When’s she’s too upset or stressed to talk, she lets the music speak for her.”

Jake looked around the room before asking “Any questions?”

Clint looked at Tasha and she gave him a gentle nudge. “Does she have nightmares, from her time with that family?”

“Sometimes. She used to cuddle with Amber when that happened, said it made her feel safe to know those teeth and claws would protect her.”

“Wait, Amber wasn't a person? Her words said they killed Amber.”

“Then she’s going to be even more upset. Don’t put any kind of weapon near the bed. If she does have a nightmare, she needs to be reassured that she’s safe. She started having panic attacks after her sister died. Nadia helped her set up a tune that could bring her out of them, it might work for a nightmare as well.” He indicated the flash drive. “The drive has an audio folder on it, the tunes inside are labeled. Nadia conditioned her to accept one tune as a signal to relax and let go, to sleep. Another tune was to help her meditate. Another tune is to pull her out of a panic attack. They’re all labeled and short, just put it on a loop until she responds.”

“That doesn't sound like a good thing to do to a kid.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. Tamara’s always had a strong resistance to pain medications, ever since the accident that killed her sister. That’s why Nadia came up with the idea of using conditioning or hypnosis to help her. There’s a tune labeled as pain, play it when she's hurting and it helps her tune out the pain until she can safely have another dose of medication. It’s really no different than someone meditating to walk over hot coals. Also, I don’t know how religious any of you are but don’t try to make her go to a traditional church. She’ll feel very uncomfortable because she is part gypsy and that means she has many pagan beliefs.”

"The only other thing I can think of right now is clothing. She won't wear anything that restricts her movement. Restraint can actually cause a panic attack. She screamed repeatedly for her sister as she lay dying and kept trying to get to her so she was strapped to the bed. Nadia said she still knew the exact moment her sister died. She prefers jeans, t shirts, boots more tomboy wear than anything. But when she decides to be feminine, she likes to go all out. She's not big on makeup either, unless she's feeling ladylike."

"Now, if you want to show her what she means to you, don't go for outrageous gifts. She prefers practical, except when it comes to plants, she loves herbs and gardening. She also loves cooking so be prepared to let her spoil you but don't be afraid to tell her you don't like something. She seems to have a knack for knowing when people are lying. Don't coddle her or smother her with attention. I've talked with her about the focus that comes with a developing soulbond so she understands you'll need frequent contact or reassurance until the bond is fully formed. If the attention gets to be too much, she'll go quiet. Now that you know more about her, what do you know about her type of soulbond in general?”

“JARVIS couldn't find much real information about it, but I did see that people like her often don’t have a romantic bond.”

“You’re right Steve, there isn't much real information because it’s so rare. Only a handful of people every generation are born this way. Men born like this seem to have a better chance of having a romantic bond than women. Current scientific opinion is it’s nature trying to make sure more are born eventually. A descendant of someone like her is more likely to have this kind of bond as well. Science has also discovered that almost 75% of the people with these types of bonds are what would be known as either asexual or demisexual. So either they never have a sexual interest in people or they only develop those feelings after making a strong connection. Another thing that isn't in journals, once the bond is fully formed, Tamara will be very empathetic towards all of you. She will know if you’re hurt physically or hurting emotionally, even if you manage to hide it from everyone else. She’s a born nurturer, she enjoys taking care of people and she’s good at it. So if you have a nightmare and she crawls into bed with you to comfort you, let her cuddle you but don’t think it equals sex. She’s already lost one soulmate, don’t let her lose another.”

It was Thor who seemed to understand first. “Her sister?”

“Yes, it’s not uncommon for twins to be soulmates but in Tamara’s case, it meant she felt all the pain her sister did, on top of her own. That’s why they strapped her down and when they found out that pain meds don’t work effectively. We’re finding out now that a lot of people like her have the same problem, high tolerance to pain meds but a topical medicine or a local isn't processed as quickly so it lasts longer, as do nerve blocks. If you don’t mind, I’m tired and she really should be in a bed.”

“I’ll take her back down to my floor, the bedroom next to hers is empty, you can stay there.”

“That’d be great, and we can talk more tomorrow, if she feels up to it.”

Steve gathered Tamara up, keeping the blanket around her. She never woke up, just snuggled down closer to him. Pepper and Tasha went down with them to see to it that she got any help she needed getting ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper takes Tamara shopping. Tony shows he wants her to be happy. Also a important discussion about Tamara's living arrangements until she turns 18.

Tamara managed to sleep through most of the night but started having a nightmare in the early hours of the morning. Steve had not yet left for his early morning run when he heard the whimpers coming from her room. He eased the door open and saw her huddled in the middle of the bed, the blanket tossed to the floor as she whimpered and cried in her sleep. He picked the blanket up off the floor and covered her, then sat down beside her and rubbed her back like his mom did when he was a child and had an asthma attack. It seemed to help so he laid down beside her, then pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her protectively, just in time to hear Clint come in the apartment looking for him. Clint stopped at the doorway and took in the scene, especially Tamara’s tear-streaked face. Without a word he toed his shoes off and curled up on the opposite side from Steve and put an arm across her as well so she would feel protected.

When neither man joined the others for breakfast, Pepper was the first to ask JARVIS where the two were at. JARVIS informed her that they were with Tamara at the moment and sent an image to her tablet. JARVIS enhanced the audio and the two could be heard softly telling Tamara she was safe, that she wasn't alone anymore.

It was the weekend so Pepper didn't need to go to the office. When she saw Tamara curled up between Steve and Clint, she decided that today she'd take Tamara out shopping after she woke up. Tony had been up late in the workshop and wasn't up yet so Pepper asked JARVIS to notify him where everyone was when he got up. She invited the others to join her when she took Tamara out and only Bruce declined but she had expected him to. A short time later, Clint came upstairs with Jake and not long after that, Steve came upstairs with an arm around Tamara steadying her as she walked. She was unsure about shopping until Pepper assured her that they just wanted her to be comfortable. Tamara finally agreed when she found out that most everyone else would be going with them.

After breakfast, Jake insisted that she let someone help her instead of doing so much walking right away. Thor decided it was his turn so he easily picked her up and carried her to the elevator. While the others went straight down to the garage to meet Happy, Thor stopped by Bruce's lab with Tamara. Bruce showed her one of the contact buttons Tony had created and asked permission to implant it behind her ear. After JARVIS showed her how he used it to track the team, Tamara agreed. They tested the contact and once JARVIS confirmed it was working properly, Thor carried her down to meet the others.

The first place Happy took them was clothes shopping. Once everyone figured out what Tamara was comfortable wearing, they took turns bringing her things to look at. However, they made sure she always had at least two of them with her, both for company and to keep curious people away from her. Everyone took the time to chat with her, discussing everything from books to movies to hobbies. They also managed to get her to talk about the martial arts she had studied and hunting. Steve knew she sketched so they stopped by his favorite art store and bought her a wide selection of art supplies and her own easel.

Before asking her about movies, Clint asked JARVIS to keep track of anything she mentioned enjoying. He didn't expect JARVIS to tell him that he had been recording since she had the implant installed. While Tamara was looking at art supplies, Tony sent Pepper a text to see how thing were going. She had taken a few pictures of Tamara when she tried on clothes and she sent those to Tony. Jake had stayed at the tower to catch up with Bruce and Tony decided to get his opinion on a project.

All the Avengers had their own floor or one they shared with their soulmate and Tony wanted Tamara to have something that was hers as well. When he approached Jake with the idea, he was surprised to find that Tamara would enjoy a greenhouse more. The floor right below the common floor was just conference rooms but Tony asked JARVIS what they’d need to do to convert it into an indoor park or greenhouse. Tony had built the tower so each floor was reinforced so weight was not an issue. Plans were made to create raised beds where Tamara could grow plants and a small pond was included. Every level had 15’ ceilings so Tony got the idea to add a few real trees to the area. Most of the exterior walls would be replaced with his Hulk proof glass to ensure stability and provide natural light.

Tony sent Steve a quick text asking if he minded sharing a floor with Tamara so they could create a space that would be special for her. Steve’s reply was to ask about replacing the furniture in her bedroom with something that she would enjoy. Jake told them that Tamara loved antiques so Tony had JARVIS hunt up an antique bedroom set. It was recently restored and Jake thought Tamara would love the rich cherry finish. The guys offered to return to the tower to switch out the furniture in order to surprise Tamara when she returned while Tony made arrangements for delivery.

When she was informed of the plans, Pepper had Happy drop the ladies at Saks while he took the guys home. The guys worked on replacing the furniture while the housekeeping staff washed up all Tamara’s new clothes. The clothes were folded and delivered to her room where they were put away. The bedroom had an attached bathroom and the linens were put away in it. Another staff member stocked the bath supplies that Tamara had selected and JARVIS made note of what she seemed to prefer for shampoos and body washes.

Tony took everyone up to the floor he had selected for Tamara’s use and had JARVIS project the ideas that had already been suggested. Thor offered to bring some exotic plants from Asgard for one garden bed which Tony accepted so that area was marked. Clint suggested maybe including some small trees or shrubs that would flower well so JARVIS began to search for suggestions. Steve suggested that the pond be enlarged but be made shallower and that it be fed by a waterfall in one corner. He pointed out that if the pond was larger, Tamara could have a water garden and maybe even some fish if she wanted. Tony offered to let him design it but made sure everyone knew he wanted it to look like a park and that walkways would be laid out but the remainder would be covered with sod while the trees or shrubs would be container grown. JARVIS located several nurseries that had excellent records and a wide selection and made appointments with each of them to stop by and consult on the landscaping for later in the week.

While the men were working at the tower, Tasha and Pepper convinced Tamara to let them help her select some dresses and lingerie. They knew she was under 18 but convinced her that there was nothing wrong with the luxury of silk and lace underclothes. The final stop for the day was at a salon where Tamara’s hair was cut to shoulder length and styled so that she had several choices in how to wear it. The hairdresser understood when she told them she didn't like using chemicals on her hair so offered her all natural styling products.

Pepper could tell that Tamara was tired and probably in a little pain so she had Happy take them back to the tower. Tamara was taken to the common floor and made comfortable while Jake provided her with the ointment he had made and gave her new local pain injections for the wound on her back. Happy dropped the rest of the clothing off with housekeeping who would wash it and put it away like the rest of the clothes.

Tony informed her they were ordering pizza and having a movie night while they got to know each other better. At first, Tamara didn't want to offer suggestions for pizza but Tony insisted so she told him what she liked, including cheese sticks and Tony added to the order. Next up was movies and he explained that each person had their own play list of music and movies and that once JARVIS knew what she liked, he could offer suggestions for additional material to be added to her list. They also had a group movie list which mostly consisted of movies that everyone contributed to creating and they watched those together while Thor and Steve had a list of movies that they needed to see in order to understand modern culture. Tony could see she was shy and not used to so much attention so he just gave her a new Stark pad and laptop and told her she could access her list there and add anything she wanted. He did explain that JARVIS could copy the list to the tower servers so she could watch movies with the others.

When the pizza finally arrived, Tony had it delivered to the media room where it was quickly divided up among everyone. Jake had already informed Tony what kind of sodas and drinks Tamara liked so she was surprised to find that Tony had gone out of his way to find what she liked. She was still surprised that she went from being alone to being surrounded by soulmates in such a short time. It was hard for her to accept that they really did want to know what she liked and disliked, she was so used to hiding everything in order to survive.

They enjoyed several movies that afternoon and into the evening and Tamara began to relax more around the team. Before the evening was over, Jake informed her that he would be returning to Miami the next day in order to have the clinic open on Monday. JARVIS reminded Tony of the discussion he had with Pepper the night before and he decided it was as good a time as any to bring the subject up.

“Tamra, there’s something I think we all need to discuss and come to a decision on, since you’re still underage. First, are you happy here? If not, what can we do to help you be more comfortable?”

“Honestly, it’s all a bit much to take in on such short notice. I mean, two days ago I lived in a shack in the swamp with only a cougar for family; now I’m living here surrounded by soulmates. Everyone’s been so nice and I do like it, but I feel like I’m not contributing anything. I mean, everyone else is either part of the team or runs your business. I guess what I need is something to help me feel useful.”

“That’s reasonable, Jake told us last night you enjoy cooking. We have a rotation for dinner but for breakfast and lunch each person fends for themselves. We’ll add you in the meal rotation, you can either cook or take orders that JARVIS will call in and have delivered. Some people only manage ordering meals, others cook sometimes. But we also want you to finish your education, we’ll work out the details later.”

“OK, I can deal with that.”

“Now, the most important thing right now, is to make sure you can’t be taken away from us. JARVIS said Florida has you listed as a runaway with an order to bring you back but we know you don’t want that. What we’d like to do is for one of us to be appointed your guardian. The judges here in New York are pretty understanding when it comes to underage soulmates. If we can provide proof of being your soulmate, along with a plan to get you educated and a stable living arrangement, we’ll get guardianship. Considering Florida courts totally ignored your grandmother's will which included custody, the courts here will allow Jake to transfer his custody to one of us. He can do that because Florida made a mistake, they never terminated his guardianship in court. Pepper and I talked about it last night and we wanted to know if you’d consider Pepper for your guardian. Really any of us could do it, but with us being superheroes, we’re considered a higher risk living arrangement. On paper, Pepper would be responsible for your life; in reality, we’d continue to let you make decisions yourself because you've shown you can take care of yourself. The only time she might have control and you not is if you were injured; as your guardian, she’d be able to make medical decisions for you. We don’t want you to make a decision right now, but soon. JARVIS can help you with the pros and cons of each person. However, before we can approach a judge, you will need to see a counselor so they can confirm that you are aware of your situation and that you are not being pressured into anything. As far as confirming the soul bond, we happen to know a counselor whose specialty is soul bonds. You and whoever you chose will take some tests, you’ll use the soul bond to try to determine how they would answer. Its shows your compatibility as soulmates and it can sometimes help determine if the relationship is platonic or romantic. If you chose one of us who already has a romantic bond then it’ll be much easier to get approval. Once we have all the paperwork, all we need is a judge’s signature but sometimes they like to talk to the minor, especially someone as old as you.”

“I’d like to time to get to know everyone before I make a decision but I think having one of you as guardian is the best plan. Can I have a week to get to know everyone before I decide? Jake said the soulbonds should be complete by then.”

“That’s fine, I’ll have JARVIS set up an appointment with the counselor for a week from Wednesday. That way we can have everything settled on Thursday and I can send one of my attorneys down to Florida on Friday to take care of things there. Now, off to bed, you look exhausted and enjoy your room.”

Pepper and Tasha went down to her room with Tamara and both were pleased to see the delight on her face when she saw the changes. The room had been repainted and the antique furniture set up and all her new clothes were put away. Her easel was set up in the main room near Steve’s and she had her own rolling tower for art supplies and a stool she could use when drawing. Some of her favorite snacks and sodas had been stocked in the kitchen as well. Tamara almost broke down crying at how considerate everyone was and how much they obviously wanted her to be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara starts to settle in at the tower while Jake returns to Miami.

Everyone let Tamara sleep in the next day but JARVIS knew to notify someone if she seemed to be in distress. Steve and Clint went out for their daily run and returned to find Natasha seated in the living room reading when they returned. Steve went to shower and when he returned, Tasha had left with Clint. Steve could hear Tamara moving around in her room so he decided to see if she was hungry.

“Morning Tamara, you hungry?”

Tamara didn't look up from where she was lacing up a pair of hiking boots. “I’m fine, I don’t usually eat breakfast.” Just then her stomach rumbled.

Steve came into the room and sat down beside her, “You know, back when I was growing up, sometimes we could only afford one meal a day. Then I got the serum and my body needed me to eat a lot more than before but it was hard to get into the mindset that it was OK to admit I was hungry. The guys in my unit, they used to reduce what they ate so I could have more food. It made me feel guilty but they insisted because I needed it just to function. So I made it up to them by taking extra watches or doing extra chores when we were in the field.”

Tamara had sat quietly while he talked but he heard her shift around. “You’re right, I’m used to stretching my food out so sometimes I only ate once a day. Some days I’d do chores for people and instead of giving me cash, they’d feed me but I never wanted them to know how hungry I was.”

“No one here is going to say anything about how much you eat, unless we think you’re not eating enough. Once you’re feeling better and that wound is healed, we’ll get you in the gym and you can start working out. Jake said you need extra calories so if you feel hungry, grab something to eat. Let JARVIS know what you like to snack on and we’ll get it. We try to keep strawberries off the shared floors because Pepper’s allergic but if you want some, we can have some delivered.”

Steve stood and headed for her door, “Would you care to join me for breakfast? There’s a cafe in the tower and we can get anything we want. Tony’ll have you an ID card like ours by the end of the day. You’ll need it to access the Avengers portion of the tower. Plus, you just show it in the cafe and they’ll fix anything you like. Give them a while and they’ll be suggesting new dishes for you or asking if you want the usual.”

Tamara was a little hesitant but Steve just waited patiently. “Sure, breakfast would be great.”

Steve and Tamara took the elevator down to the 25th floor where the cafe was located. There weren't many people present since it was Sunday but several of them called a greeting to Steve. Tamara was clearly uncomfortable with the attention but Steve slipped an arm around her waist and guided her to a large table set back in one corner. It wasn't long before an older woman came over to greet him.

“Good morning Steve, how was your run?”

“Beautiful weather Vivian. You and Roy can enjoy your walk in the park.”

“Roy’s fixing your usual, JARVIS let us know you were on your way down with a special guest.”

“Vivian, this is Tamara, she’ll be living in the tower from now on. Vivian and her husband Roy run the cafe for Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you Tamara, now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Just a couple of scrambled eggs.”

Steve frowned, he knew from what Jake had said that she needed to eat more than that. “Fix her half my order with scrambled eggs. Did JARVIS inform you of the juice request?”

“He did, I sent out for supplies this morning, I’ll bring the pitcher over. Do you like coffee?” Tamara shook her head no and Vivian left the two alone while she went to get the drinks.

“I meant what I said, you can eat as much as you need, no one will judge you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just hard. I took care of things around the house for this older couple for a couple weeks after the husband hurt his ankle. They took me out to a buffet once and people stared at me because I ate so much.”

“I promise, no one here will stare at you for that. They might stare because you’re with us but people are curious. Most the people who will be looking anyways will be security staff and that’s just so they will recognize you when they see you. Roy will probably want to meet you, he likes to know if people like his cooking.”

Vivian returned with several cups and two pitchers, one of milk and one of juice. She set them both down and poured drinks for each of them. “Now Tamara, is there anything you’d really like?”

“My grandma used to make country fried steak with pepper gravy for Sunday breakfast and we had biscuits and sausage gravy the rest of the week.”

“Oh, Roy is going to love you. He’s been trying to get this lot to try some southern cooking for ages. How about both since it’s a special occasion? He can make a platter of each and maybe the others will try them too. JARVIS said the others are on their way down and Miss Potts is getting Tony up to join everyone.”

It was only a few minutes later that Clint and Natasha joined them as Vivian and another of the staff began to carry plates out to Steve and Tamara. Clint and Tasha took seats and poured drinks as more plates were carried out along with several stacks of pancakes. An older man came out carrying two platters which he set down near Tamara. Her mouth watered at the sight of the platters loaded with foods that reminded her of happier times.

“”Now, I brought you two small plates so you can keep them separate.” As he spoke the man was placing the country steak on one plate and he ladled gravy over top. “Let me know how you like it, some like it spicier than others but I prefer a mild gravy.” He then took two fresh biscuits and sliced them before laying them in a shallow soup bowl and covering them with a sausage gravy. “The sausage is mild but I can do a hot sausage if you prefer.”

“Thank you, this looks wonderful.”

“I’ll have more biscuits out in a few minutes, I make them fresh daily. What kind of jelly do you like?”

“I actually miss apple butter more than anything.”

“We’ll have some tomorrow, you stop by here for breakfast.”

Clint and Tasha took plates and began to pile them with pancakes as Roy returned to the kitchen. Jake came down with Bruce and Thor a few minutes later and he took a plate then fixed some of the steak and gravy himself. Tamara cut the steak and was pleased it was cooked properly but when she tasted it, she almost cried. It brought a flood of memories back of mornings spent in Nadia’s kitchen making biscuits from scratch for breakfast like she did every morning. She pushed the chair back and started to get up until she felt a hand rest lightly on her arm.

“Hey, you OK?”

Tamara took a napkin and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. Jake watched with concern to see how she would handle this situation, would she run like she usually did or would she stay with her soulmates?

“No, but I will be. It just hit me when I tasted the gravy, memories of mornings with Nadia cooking for everyone. She taught me to make biscuits from scratch once I started school.”

Tony and Pepper had joined everyone at the large table by then and a huge cup of coffee was set down for Tony.

“You know Tam, it’s too bad Nadia’s not here right now. I’m sure she’d love to tell everyone about your first attempt at cooking.” Jake grinned as he looked at her.

The look on Tamara’s face went from sad to a soft smile in seconds. “Yeah, she would, she always said she’d tell every one of my soulmates all the embarrassing moments Momma never would.”

“They’d all be proud of you now.”

“I know, guess since she’s not here I can embarrass myself. So who wants to hear about my first attempt at cooking?” Tamara smiled as she asked.

Pepper was quick to tell her, “You don’t have to share embarrassing stories for us to like you.”

“It’s really not that bad, I was only about 2 ½ at the time. My sister and parents were sick and still asleep when I woke up while it was still dark. Nadia always said I was a little devil when left alone and I proved it that morning. We lived next door to Nadia and Lucian, when she came over to make breakfast that morning she found me in the kitchen. I had pushed a chair up to the sink and another pulled out at the table. I had dumped flour on the table along with milk and butter and water. When she came in, I was sitting on the table in the middle of the mess. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I was making biscuits.”

“It’s true, Nadia took some pictures before she cleaned everything up. I’ll have to send the photo albums up, I kept a lot of things in a climate controlled storage.”

Steve couldn't help but grin at the idea of a tiny Tamara trying to make breakfast for her family while Tony was openly grinning.

“I told you, she’s a born nurturer and that wasn't the first time she tried to cook. After I think the fifth attempt, she ended up spending the night with Nadia and Lucian if her parents were sick.”

“Yep, before I started school I was already helping cook and I was only 8 when I made my first meal by myself but Nadia stayed with me to supervise.”

“She was also a little Houdini, leave her alone for two minutes and she was gone. Tamara and her sister were complete opposites. She’s the little troublemaker, always getting into scrapes and when she was younger it was hell getting her into a dress. Her sister though, she loved dresses and everything that came with it, even begged to enter a few of the beauty pageants they’d have every year. Tamara preferred to crawl up under cars or she’d spend time with Lucian in his workshop repairing old furniture. I remember taking her shopping not long after her sister died, she’d been cooped up in the house while she recovered and she finally had all the stitches out and the casts off. Instead of staying with me like she normally did, she took off running through the grocery store. She ran right into this tower of canned vegetables and bounced back about three feet. She got right up, ran over and kicked it and took off again.”

“It sounds like you really miss them.”

“I do, Nadia was more than my grandmother, she was my best friend. There weren't many kids around us so I spent my summers with Nadia and Lucian. My parents didn't want me to be dependent on my soulmates so since I didn't have any kids to play with, I spent my time learning about the world. Lucian took me hunting and fishing and taught me survival skills, like edible plants. Nadia taught me how to sew and repair my own clothes and how to cook. My dad started teaching me to work on cars but we didn't get much beyond tuneups before he died. My mom started teaching me first aid and she taught me to swim, she spent the summers as a lifeguard but she was a teacher when school was in session.”

Tamara went back to eating but Tony spoke up. “If you still want to learn about cars, I can teach you.” Tamara didn't answer but she looked up at Tony and smiled as Pepper took the opportunity to hand something around the table for Tamara. Tamara looked at the ID card and stuck it in her pocket. Steve shared a few stories of things he did with his mom and soon the others had also shared something good they remembered from childhood. Tamara noticed that Tony’s memory wasn't of his parents, but instead of their butler. Finally everyone was finished eating and they began to head back upstairs. Jake was spending a little more time with Bruce before Happy took him to the airport to return to Miami. Tony had offered to have one of his jets take him back but Jake refused saying the pilots should have the weekend off to be with their families.

“Would you like to see New York? I can show you around Brooklyn at least.” Steve asked Tamara before the elevator arrived.

“Yeah, if the others don’t mind.” A quick check showed her everyone was already on the elevator and the door was closing.

Steve smiled, “See, they don’t mind at all.”

They took a different elevator down to the garage and Steve led her over to a shiny Harley parked in one corner. He opened a locker nearby and pulled out a helmet and jacket, then offered them to her. “Here, state law requires a helmet until you turn 21.” To her surprise he took another helmet out. “I like to provide a good role model.” he said as he shrugged.

Steve showed her how to fasten the helmet and helped her adjust the straps, then swung his leg over the bike as she put on the jacket. “Just wrap your arms around my waist. JARVIS, direct links please. Our contact buttons can act as personal communicators, just ask JARVIS. You ready?”

“I think so”

“Hold tight” Steve started the bike and guided it out of the garage. He moved slowly down the street, weaving through traffic to allow Tamara to get used to shifting her weight when he did. As she adjusted, he continued to pick up speed until they were moving slightly faster than the cars through the tangle of traffic. He took them to Brooklyn first and showed her around his old neighborhood. They stopped by a small deli for sandwiches before stopping by a small bakery requesting several items to be delivered to the tower. Steve took her through Times Square and past the Rockefeller Center and several other landmarks before he turned the bike around to return to the tower. It was late afternoon when they returned to the tower and headed back upstairs. On the way, Steve showed Tamara where to scan her ID badge to get access to the restricted floors.

Steve returned to the apartment to change while JARVIS took Tamara down to the gym level. Clint offered to show her around and she accepted. He was surprised when she didn't care that everyone shared a single locker room. Finally he took her to the range where Tasha was practicing while took his bow and moved to the archery range where he offered to let her try the range out. She declined for now, saying her back was still tender but she’d love to try it out when she was better. She also declined the offer to try the gun range for the same reason. She returned to the main gym area after Steve and watched him work the bags for a few minutes before Thor came down to spar with him.

By then she was getting tired so she asked JARVIS to take her back to her room. When she reached her room, she stripped while JARVIS ran a warm bath for her. She soaked until she got sleepy, then dried off and dressed in shorts and a tank top. She made her way to the kitchen and got some juice, then took one of the pain pills Jake had given her. When she got back to her room, she pulled back the blanket and curled up in the bed. Closing her eyes, she snuggled down into the warm blanket and was soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess, I was guilty of the biscuit making episode. It was one of my mom's favorite stories to tell about me when I was little. And the tower of canned goods was me too, I was about 3 at the time and just recovered from measles so I had lots of energy. I didn't kick the tower, instead I pulled out one can and made the whole thing come crashing down. For some reason, that store never did another tower of canned goods again :).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues for the team as Tamara's birthday approaches.

By the end of the week, Tamara was mostly recovered from the gunshot and she was settling into life at the tower. After getting to know each of the members of the team and Pepper, she had agreed that Tony’s suggestion to have Pepper as her guardian was the best choice. She spent an entire day with the counselors that Tony brought in and at the end of the day she was glad to go to bed. She had spent the first part of the morning filling out questionnaires concerning her impression of each person she knew was a soulmate. Once that was completed, she got a break until the counselor and the attorney were ready to talk to her.

Once that started, she began to wish she had never agreed to this. The attorney had asked her numerous questions about her family and how she spent her days before she was put into the foster home. He had already researched both her parents and grandparents so he knew the details of their deaths. He also knew the details of her sister’s death and how she had withdrawn from other children after that. They took a break for lunch before starting in on how her life changed in foster care.

The counselor had asked if she wanted to allow her soulmates to join them during the meeting and was surprised when Tamara insisted they be allowed to come and go as they wanted. She knew JARVIS was monitoring the session because whenever she started to get upset, one of them would always show up to pull her away for a few minutes to offer support. The first time she broke down was when she began to describe waking up to find the foster father standing in her doorway the first night after she moved in. She had to stop for several minutes because she was afraid everyone would think she was paranoid if she described how he made her feel. She was curled up with a pillow, a blanket pulled over her to block out the world. She jumped just a little when she felt a hand rest on her back. The hand started rubbing her back in a soothing motion and after a few minutes, she pulled the blanket back to reveal Tasha studying her with concern as Clint talked to the attorney and counselor.

After that, with Tasha by her side, she was able to tell them about how she always felt weird after breakfast the first few days. She told them how she finally skipped school one day and went to a clinic complaining of feeling ill, only to discover she was being drugged by the foster parents. After that day, she refused to eat breakfast or supper with them, claiming she wasn’t hungry. In reality, she was living off water and peanut butter, in addition to the meals she got at school. But then the second weekend came and she was locked in her room when she tried to leave. It was later that night that she woke to find the foster father naked in her room, ropes in hand. She had fought with him and managed to get away but he broke her arm in the process. She then had to fight with his wife in order to escape the house. She was crying when she talked about using her broken arm to climb up to the roof of Jake’s clinic and break into the building and how she had struggled to make sure the bones were not moving by using a couple of magazines as a makeshift splint. She had finally collapsed from the pain in Jake’s office, a baseball bat by her side. She never woke when Jake came in the room or when he injected her with morphine to knock her out. Instead, she woke several hours later in a different building with a cast on her arm and a note from Jake stating what had happened and giving her instructions to take the pain pills he left for her.

The rest of the day, the others traded places but never left her alone. Instead, they would offer her support in any way they could. Thor and Steve offered her a shoulder to cry on when she talked about how lonely she’d been living in the swamp. Bruce just sat quietly with her, letting her lean against him. He never said a word but inside Hulk was angry that someone had treated their soulmate so roughly. Bruce was surprised at Hulk’s reaction because he had never shown an interest in Betty even though she was still his soulmate after the accident. He finally came to realize that Hulk saw Tamara as someone he needed and wanted to protect. Tasha and Clint would sandwich her between them, taking turns rubbing her back or letting her lean against them. The rest of the team was surprised at Tasha’s closeness since she still didn't initiate contact with anyone but Clint. Tony wasn't good with emotions but JARVIS suggested he could provide comforting things so he did. JARVIS helped him find a blanket and pillow she could cuddle down with when she got tired and Tony ordered foods he’d noticed she liked. He had pushed people away for so long because he felt broken but he realized that first day with the attorney present that in their own way, every member of the team was broken.

After the attorney left that day, Tamara was relieved that she probably wouldn't have to talk to the judge and even if she did, it would be just to make sure she understood what was going on. Before leaving, the therapist offered to return and provide Tamara some much needed therapy to help her recover from the abuse she had suffered and the grief she had suppressed in order to survive. Tamara liked her as a person but she wasn't comfortable talking to people directly about how she was feeling. It was Tony who came up with a solution; Tamara could keep a journal with JARVIS to talk about how she was feeling and adjusting to her new life. JARVIS would forward the journal to the therapist every other week who would send suggestions to Tamara the same way.

One thing the counselor had suggested right off the bat was exercise, once she was healed of course. Tamara started going running with Clint and Steve in the mornings and then after lunch she’d go to the gym for additional martial arts training with Tasha. She’d spend a little time with Steve working on boxing and putting in practice on the heavy bag and the speed bag. She’d never boxed before but he was patient, even when she wanted to just give up. Clint had been interested in the old crossbow that had belonged to Lucian and even more impressed with the care she took of it. He took her to the range and discovered that she was OK with a bow, at least enough to hunt but her accuracy was better with a crossbow because that’s what she was used to using to hunt with. He was determined to improve her archery skills knowing that the silence afforded by using a bow could be invaluable in some situations. She didn't know much about what Bruce did but she’d keep him company as he worked and she was slowly learning more about science. Tony kept his promise to teach her more about working on cars. She had more of an aptitude for engineering than science but she was willing to try to learn.

Each member of the team took her out to show her around New York, or what they had discovered. Thor enjoyed Central Park and the zoo while Pepper and Tony showed her some of the finer places, especially shopping. Bruce, along with Tasha and Clint, took her all over town to sample international cuisine. She even tried sushi but refused to eat it, telling the others raw fish was only good for bait in her opinion. But she learned the most with Steve, he took her around town to places that he remembered and they talked about how things had changed while he was gone. He also took her out to the museums and even planned a trip to Washington in the future to tour the Smithsonian.

Since she was still a minor, she was limited in the work she was able to do but she wanted to get a job to earn her own money. She knew the money from her family had been transferred to Tony’s bank but she had never asked how much she had saved, instead she was determined not to spend that money unless she absolutely had to. When she approached Pepper about finding a job, Pepper had an immediate solution. She offered Tamara a salary to look after the team. Her duties would be making sure snacks were on hand, picking up deliveries if they asked but mostly, making sure Bruce and especially Tony took breaks when working. Tamara didn't want to accept the job until Pepper showed her the internal job memo sent out less than 3 months after everyone moved into the tower. During that time, over a dozen people had attempted to handle the job but either they failed to keep up, ended up intimidated by being around the team, or worst of all, got caught selling gossip. After that person, Tony and the team had instituted a rigorous interview system and so far, no one had passed all the checks. Pepper finally talked her into agreeing to a trial run, without telling the team. Instead, JARVIS delivered the requests for delivery pickups to Tamara instead of using a member of the security staff. Three weeks after she started the job, Tony heard JARVIS inform Tamara of a pickup of art supplies for Steve. Tony called Pepper who explained she had hired Tamara to fill the position that Tony had decided the team needed. Nothing else was said about the job after that but Tony had JARVIS send Tamara to a meeting with his financial advisers to help her invest some of her earnings and save for the future.

Pepper was also making sure that Tamara was getting her education completed. She urged Tamara to consider taking college classes once she completed her high school diploma. She had arranged for Tamara to have a private teacher to come by weekly to meet with her but for the most part, JARVIS was in charge of her education. He gave her assignments and graded them and kept Pepper and the others apprised of her progress. JARVIS even insisted on her having the equivalent of a physical education program and her training with Tasha and Steve covered that class. Tamara hated higher math and applied sciences but Bruce tutored her in science and Tony worked to help her with math.

Tamara gladly worked her way into the dinner schedule and even started started fixing lunch on occasion. She had discovered that Bruce and especially Tony were often bad to forget to eat lunch so she’d often make sandwiches and take down to them. Tasha and Clint surprised everyone by inviting Nick Fury to dinner not long after Tamara had moved in. After dinner, the team had decided to let him know why they had invited Tamara to stay at the tower with the team. When it was revealed she was a soulmate to all of the team members, plus unknown people, he decided that it was better no one know she was their soulmate. In official SHIELD records, Tamara would be listed for protection in the same manner as Pepper, but she would be listed as Pepper’s ward. JARVIS suggested a cover story that she was the daughter of an old school friend who was recently orphaned so that no one would know she was Pepper’s soulmate either.

Slowly she worked her way through the curriculum and the following March, she received her high school diploma. Tony arranged a small party to celebrate and had Jake flown up from Miami. Tony had refused to allow Tamara to cook for her own celebration party. Instead, he had new grills delivered to the tower and Thor showed that he could cook, as long as it involved direct fire. Everyone else pitched in with the meal, even if it was just to order dessert. Director Fury had been invited and he was informed by JARVIS that Agent Hill, as Deputy Director, was invited as well. Agent Hill declined but Fury stopped by with a celebration offer. He offered Tamara the opportunity to receive specialized training at the New York base. She would not be trained as a field agent but she would be taught additional self-defense and hostage survival methods. Tamara originally wasn't sure about participating, until Fury sweetened the deal by offering her training for a career, if it were something she could learn through the agency.

Tamara had seen the team go out for missions several times in the months that she had lived with them and she had seen all of them come back injured. So she told Fury she’d accept the offer, if she could shadow some of the medical staff to decide what she was most interested in learning but that knew she wanted to study medicine, maybe even become a doctor. Over the next few weeks, she spent several hours per day at the base, talking to all the medical staff from field medics to doctors to counselors; along with the other training. But by her birthday that April, she still hadn't made a final decision.

This year her birthday fell on a Saturday so Tony wanted to do something special. It was still too cold to go to the beach so he planned a small party at the tower. It had taken months for the team to finish work on the floor above Steve’s. They had laid out a walkway in stone and filled the areas around it with sod. Raised garden beds were scattered around the room while a few dwarf trees were intermixed in large planters. Thor had made a trip to Asgard and brought back several beautiful flowers and they had been installed in a separate garden bed from the native plants. An irrigation system was hidden in the floor and each garden bed could have the water flow adjusted independently.

Tony asked Steve to take Tamara out for a few hours while everyone finished party preparations on her new floor. Bruce suggested taking her out to the greenhouse supplying the plants and asking Tamara for her opinion. Tony called ahead and made sure that someone would be on hand to offer advice and keep track of what Tamara liked without revealing the surprise. Everyone had gotten Tamara a gift for her birthday to contribute to the floor. Tasha and Clint had found several antique cast iron benches and they had bought several to be placed around the floor. Bruce had bought her a hammock and it was set up in one corner near windows which JARVIS could control to change the lighting in the room.

Steve took Tamara to the greenhouse as Tony suggested and they spent a couple of hours wandering around looking at plants. The employee who offered to help them chatted with Tamara about different plants and their uses while Steve was just along for company. This greenhouse was at a private lot and it also housed several rescued animals. When Steve got bored, he found a puppy following them around and began to play with it while keeping an eye on Tamara. Before leaving, Tamara spent a few minutes playing with a litter of kittens the owner was caring for.

Tony called Steve once everything was set up and they headed back to the tower. When they returned, Tamara went to her room and took a warm shower before deciding to take a nap before dinner. She knew that everyone insisted she was not to help with dinner so she waited for JARVIS to wake her for dinner. When she joined the others on the main floor, she was surprised to find Jake had come up from Miami to join them. For his gift, Jake had gone back to the swamp and he had removed the canine teeth from Amber and then buried her for Tamara. Tiny holes had been drilled through the teeth and a net of fine silver wire now encased the tops and turned them into earrings. Jake had also brought up all the photo albums that he had kept safe for Tamara and she took them right down to her room. Just after dinner was over, Jake handed her a small box, carefully wrapped and told her that Nadia had asked him to keep it for her 18th birthday.

Tamara felt tears welling up in her eyes when she took the box and she left the room before the tears could fall. She made her way back down to her room and opened the box, not sure what she would find inside. Inside was a small dagger and a bracelet, along with several envelopes. When she saw Nadia’s delicate flowery handwriting, she could no longer hold back her tears and she began to cry, burying her face in a pillow as she cried. It wasn't long before she felt someone rub her back and then she was pulled against a strong warm chest.

“Hey, it’s OK, you’re not alone anymore.”

“I’m sorry, its just, I miss my family.”

“I know, it was hard for me to, that first birthday after waking up, all I could think about was the things my mom used to do and how Bucky always teased me about being a punk.”

After a few minutes, Tamara began to feel better and she pulled away from Steve to dry her tears. “Thanks, for understanding and all.”

“Anytime, now how about we go and you can see what everyone got you for your birthday.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara discovers a secret her grandmother hid from her.

Tamara joined Steve in the elevator but before the doors opened, he asked her to close her eyes. By now she was used to trusting the team so she closed her eyes and felt him take her hands. She heard the doors open and when he tugged lightly, she allowed him to lead her out of the elevator. He led her for several feet and she could hear several people moving around them when they stopped.

“OK, open your eyes.”

Tamara opened her eyes and was amazed at the sight before her. The room had been transformed into a giant greenhouse complete with dwarf trees and she could hear what sounded like running water somewhere. She turned around to see everyone gathered behind her, waiting for her reaction. “You did this for me? Tony, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble.”

“I just provided the space and funds, everyone helped design it and we all picked out something to plant. Thor brought you some plants from Asgard, they’re in a separate flower bed. We just want you to be happy here, everyone else has their own space and I kinda thought you’d like this better than a floor by yourself.”

“It’s beautiful, but I insist that everyone use it whenever they want. So who wants to show me around?”

“Let Thor show you the plants he brought you, then Clint and Tasha can show you what they got to add to the floor. That should put you near Bruce’s gift and then Steve can show you his contribution last.”

Thor led Tamara further into the room which she realized covered the entire floor. He showed her to a flower bed full of plants she didn't recognize and handed her a small book that was obviously handmade. “My mother suggested these plants for your garden. All are beautiful but they are also used in healing potions or are edible. I have another gift from her, a book of healing and herbs. She had the book prepared for you so that you could learn each plant and its uses. Do you like these?”

“They’re beautiful, and I know I’ll love the book too. Please tell her thank you next time you return home.”

Tasha and Clint were seated on one of the benches they had found. “We got you a couple of these benches, they’re scattered around the floor. They’re real antiques too, not new stuff. They’re all white but if you don’t like the color, Tony can have them repainted in a day.”

“I like white, Nadia and Lucian had a set of these benches and a patio set to match. After I learned to cook, I used to make desserts for birthdays and anniversaries and we’d serve them from it. I have lots of good memories from those times.”

As Bruce came over to show Tamara his contribution, Tasha and Clint shared a look, resolving to find a patio set to match to benches, just like her grandparents used to have. Bruce led Tamara towards a corner of the room and waited for her reaction to the hammock. He didn't know if she had ever slept in a hammock but he knew they were relaxing. A small table sat beside the hammock and a shelf was mounted to the wall within easy reach so Tamara could store books or art supplies there. A light blanket was folded on the hammock along with a small pillow.

“I didn't know if you've ever tried a hammock but they’re very relaxing, I hope you like it.”

“Oh Bruce, I have to admit, I've never tried one but it does look comfortable. My parents had a lawn swing when I was little, I loved swinging in it and reading in warm weather. Thank you.”

Steve was the last one who had to show Tamara his gift and she followed him towards the sound of running water until a small pool with a waterfall came into view. Steve led her around to one side where she could see the rocks that made the pool had been fashioned into a seat so someone could sit beside the pool.

“We thought you might like to have some fish in the pool and we bought a few plants for it. We can go tomorrow and get some fish and more plants if you like.”

“Did you design this?”

“Yeah, I noticed a lot of parks have ponds where people can feed fish or ducks. I thought a waterfall would be nice too. The water is pumped back up to the top of the waterfall so it continually circulates.”

“It looks so real, how’s it made?”

“Well, the pond itself is a plastic shell that we concealed with the rocks but the waterfall is hand built. It has a special waterproof material lining a custom form and I used some rocks to create a cover to hide the material. The rocks are secured to each other so it can be picked up and moved, each side of the waterfall is a separate piece.”

“I love it and yes, it would be nice to have some koi in it.”

Tamara hadn't heard Tony walk up behind them until he said “We’ll go tomorrow and get you some fish then and any other plants you want. I ordered a few of the things you said you liked today and they’ll be delivered and planted tomorrow.”

Tamara wandered around the floor as the others chatted. She was seated in one corner looking at the book Thor had brought her when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see Thor studying her as she sat reading. “This book is really interesting Thor, I can't wait to see those flowers in bloom.”

“When I went to ask about flowers, my mother insisted on sending a gift worthy of an Asgardian soulmate; it is traditional for parents to give a gift to a soulmate upon meeting. I have one other gift for you though I did not bring it down here. My father has many servants and one brought him something he thought would be a suitable gift for you. I kept it in my room to protect it, would you like to see it?”

“Sure, you want me to go with you or you just want to bring it here?”

“I shall return in a few moments, you should enjoy this day.”

Thor left the room as Tony and Steve came over to talk to Tamara about her ideas for the area. They were still talking when Thor returned with a basket in his hands. He approached the trio and stepped around to face Tamara, then held the basket out to her. A cloth covered the basket and she lifted it to reveal a pile of what looked like fur of some kind. She tugged at the fur as she spoke, “This is beautiful Thor, I wish I could thank your father myself.”

Thor chuckled, “That is not his gift, the fur was to protect it, look closer.”

Tamara moved the fur some more and revealed a small bundle of creamy silver with darker areas. The bundle moved and stretched to reveal what looked like a kitten. It had long fluffy hair that was a beautiful silver color with faint darker rosettes over the body while the tail and ears were jet black. It rolled over to reveal a face with a black mask covering violet eyes that opened to stare at her. “Thor, it's beautiful”, Tamara said as she reached into the basket. “What is it?”

“She is a snow cat, they are a wild species we frequently tame as hunters or companions. She is an orphan and my father knew of the cat you had as a companion here. Though this little one can never replace her in your heart, she can become a true friend. If you wish to let her bond with you, then she will never leave your side.”

“How large will this cat get?”

“On Asgard, the ones raised by people can be as large as 75 lbs but they are smaller in the wild. A bonded companion will defend you in times of danger, even against larger foes. My mother had such a cat when she was just a girl.”

“What happened to it?”

“It passed peacefully from old age when I was a but a boy.”

“How long will it live?”

“It depends, in the wild they only live around thirty years but when they bond, they live much longer. She will need a name if you wish to keep her.”

“Of course I want to keep her, she's adorable. If Tony doesn't mind?”

“Well, it wouldn't be a good idea to turn down a gift from Asgard, you can keep it but it's your responsibility. Any ideas on a name for it?”

“When I was little, before my sister died, Nadia and Lucian had a Siamese that we loved but she died from old age before we started school. I'll name her Toi after that cat. But I don't understand what you mean by bonding with me?”

“On Asgard, we allow some animals to taste our blood to form a bond between us. It is common for noble children to be bonded with a pet. If the child wanders off, the pet can always find them and comfort them when they are upset.”

“Does it hurt the animal?”

“Nay, it does not, she will know what you know and you will be able to communicate with her. It takes time for the animal to adjust to the knowledge but they will learn.”

“Did you ever have a pet like that?”

“I did, Loki and I both had bonded pets when we were small. I had a hound that was my companion and Loki had a raven. They sacrificed themselves to protect us on a hunt and we both did not want another.”

Tamara cuddled the tiny kitten and smiled when it wrapped its paws around her hand and sucked at her fingers. “I'll think about it, but I think she's hungry right now.”

Thor reached into the basket and handed Tamara a bottle of milk. Tamara took the bottle and offered it to the kitten who let go of her fingers to wrap her paws around the bottle and nurse as Tamara settled herself on a bench. Several minutes later, the kitten released the empty bottle and blinked at Tamara before closing her eyes and purring as she drifted off to sleep. Tamara cradled the kitten as she stood back up and headed for the elevator.

Most of the others had drifted off to return to the main floor by the time Tamara had finished feeding the kitten. Tamara originally intended to just leave the kitten sleeping in her room but then she remembered the envelopes from Nadia. Laying the kitten down, she picked the box back up and laid the contents on her bed. When she picked up an envelope she noticed it had a number in one corner. Picking up the other envelopes, she put them in order, then picked up envelope #1.

As she expected, the envelope held a letter from Nadia. _'My dearest Tamara, I wish that life had turned out different for you, that I was there to guide you now. There are things about you that your grandfather taught you to keep hidden, but there were things about my family that he never knew. When your sister died, I was forced to put bindings on your powers to protect you. I know that by the day you turn 18, you will have found a new family to care for. And it is up to you to release the power within you; you have a rare gift among our people, and it will be needed in the years to come. Your soulmates will have need of you and I know you will find most of them at once. Try not to get overwhelmed and take time for yourself. You will need the anthame to undo the binding I placed upon your gift. You know that you can heal yourself but what you do not know is that you have the ability to heal others as well. I had to bind your gift when your sister died because you were trying to heal her and she was beyond saving. I know you may not understand but I had to protect you from yourself. The next letter will explain what you must do to release the spell that prevents you from healing others. You must use caution when healing others because it will be more draining on you than when you heal yourself. If you choose to release this additional gift, you will find that you need to eat more, especially sweets to remain alert. Jake can help you determine the changes within yourself and what changes you must make in your life.'_

Tamara picked up the next letter and read it quietly, then dug around in the box until she found a small bag of herbs. Her room had a small balcony and she could see the moon shining outside. She picked up the anthame and studied it, fascinated by the unusual markings etched into the handle. She went to the kitchen and found a small glass bowl large enough to hold the herbs and carried it back to her room. Opening the balcony door she set the bowl down on the ground, then poured the herbs into it. She started to settle herself on the ground when a noise caught her attention and she saw that the kitten was awake again. She picked up the small kitten and cuddled her, stroking the soft fur. Tamara went back outside into the warm spring night and sat cross-legged on the balcony, then set the kitten down in her lap. The kitten sat quietly and watched her as she lit a match and dropped it on the pile of herbs in the bowl. The herbs began to smoke as Tamara began to chant the spell she found written on the last letter. The smoke began to drift around her until she was enclosed in a ring of smoke and then it began to spread to form a dome over her. When the dome was complete, Tamara took the anthame and drew it across her right palm, opening a shallow cut. She watched blood pool in her hand, then allowed the blood to drip over the burning herbs.

She watched as the smoke billowing around her began to change color. As the smoke darkened, she heard voices calling her from within the apartment. She began to feel light-headed so she laid down on her side under the dome of smoke. The kitten started to lick at her hand where it was bleeding but suddenly it bit her on the thumb pad. Tamara cried out in surprise at the flood of information, then passed out. She never saw the concern on Steve’s or Thor's faces when they could not reach her through the dome of smoke.

When Tamara woke up, it was almost daylight and Jake was seated in a chair beside her bed. Everything seemed brighter than normal and she was confused at first until she felt something soft under her hand. The bundle of fur crawled up beside her until it was able to snuggle under her chin. Tamara closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. When she awoke again, the room was empty but she could hear voices in the living room of the apartment. Tamara sat up, noticing she was still in the clothes she had worn the day before. When she climbed out of bed she felt a sense of loneliness behind her so she picked up Toi and waited as the kitten perched on her shoulder. As she left the room, she could hear several people talking.

“I didn't know she was capable of magic, she never mentioned anything.”

“We were unable to penetrate the spell shield she had created.”

“I don't think she created that shield, I think she just triggered a dormant spell. Nadia was a strong sorceress and it's possible she set a spell that Tamara could trigger herself. We'll just have to wait and see if she has changed any.”

Tamara entered the room quietly. “I need to speak with Jake alone, please. And yes, it was a spell of Nadia's that I triggered, one she set when I was just a little girl; when my sister died. Can we use the med-bay? Nadia’s letter said Jake could tell me what has changed.”

Jake just nodded as Tamara walked out the room towards the elevator. Steve and Thor were both concerned so they followed the pair onto the elevator and into the med-bay. Toi snuggled down in Tamara’s lap as Jake got supplies to draw blood.

“What time is it?”

“You missed lunch and breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starved, and I think Toi is hungry too.”

“We’ll go down and get you something to eat, anything special you want?”

“Maybe some Alfredo pasta, garlic bread, sweet tea, juice, something sweet for dessert. Can you get Toi some cream and fish?”

Thor and Steve left to get the food Tamara requested and she breathed a sigh of relief before speaking again. “JARVIS, full scan please and compare it to my baseline from 3 months ago while I explain.”

Jake drew several tubes of blood while Tamara told him about Nadia’s letter. When Tamara mentioned needing extra sweets, he decided to check her blood sugar as well and found it was normal, around 100. Her temperature was normal but she was sweating slightly as well. “How are you feeling right now?”

“To be honest, a little dizzy and unsteady, things are a little fuzzy and I’m having trouble focusing. I needed to get the guys away before they noticed.”

“Your heart rate is escalated as well. You appear to be suffering from hypoglycemia. Tony keeps some chocolate nearby, Dummy is bringing it now.”

“Thanks J. So Nadia was right, normal glucose levels aren't normal for me. Any way we can monitor it without everyone noticing?”

“SI has been working on a wearable glucose meter for use with babies and children. Tony has several models in his workshop, you can use one of them. I can monitor you using the meter until we can determine your new normal levels.”

“That’d be great, I just don’t want everyone freaking out until we know for sure.”

“They do tend to over-react at times. As long as you eat well, I see no reason to notify them unless a problem develops. I have finished preliminary scans, I can send the results to a tablet for each of you.”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. Privacy protocols please.”

“Protocol enacted but I must inform you that Thor and Steve are on the way back up.”

“OK, have them just take the food to the main floor then. Tell them we’ll be up in a couple of minutes. I want both of you to know one thing that Nadia told me. Her letter said that she blocked part of my healing to protect me when my sister died. Apparently, I can heal other people as well and I was trying to heal her. She blocked it because I was too young to understand how dangerous it was. I’d prefer not to tell everyone about that, not yet at least. Can we instead tell them that Nadia had basically put a restriction on my healing abilities to limit them, to allow me time to grow into the gift?”

“I see no harm in that, it’s true, just not everything. Let me handle it while you eat.”

Tamara and Jake took the elevator back up to the main floor where Steve and Thor had a cart full of food waiting for them. Tamara set a bowl of cream and a small plate of fish down for Toi before adding some of the pasta and sauce. Then she sat and ate while Jake told the two men what they had agreed upon. She frowned when Jake mentioned that JARVIS was monitoring her to track the changes in her metabolism. Once the two men were assured that Tamara had come to no harm, they both relaxed and joined her for a late lunch.

Jake was returning to Miami later that evening and Tamara asked him to continue to monitor the data JARVIS was gathering. Thor had noticed Tamara’s confusion and discomfort earlier and approached her, thinking he knew the cause. When Tamara had confirmed that Toi had tasted her blood, he reassured her that within a couple of days, both hers and Toi sense’s would adjust to the shared information and they would be able to ignore the extra information unless it was needed. He suggested she go to the gym where the two of them could explore the changes, telling her that some of the changes she might not even notice. He also ran interference for her, telling the others that she had bonded with the kitten and they both needed time to adjust. They were both fast learners and by the time they went to bed that night, they had both learned to communicate directly with each other, at least in emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara makes an important decision about her future, and possibly the team's future.

Tamara awoke the next morning with a slight headache and the feeling of hunger. Realizing that she and Toi had both slept through the night, she considered the possibility that the hunger was from Toi and not her own. Steve had already left for a morning run with Clint so she set Toi on her shoulder and took the elevator down to the cafe. JARVIS had informed Roy and Vivian that she was up so she wasn't surprised to find a table ready for her in one corner. She was still uncomfortable with having people watch her eat but she had made friends with some of the security guards and a couple of them joined her, blocking her from the view of casual observers. Vivian was delighted with Toi and brought a small table out to sit beside Tamara so that Toi could eat and still remain close to her.

After a larger than usual breakfast, Tamara decided to enjoy the weather and take Toi out to Central Park. Vivian packed her a bag with snacks and food for Toi before she left. Tamara left the cafe and headed for the lobby, then out the front door. On her way out, she saw two of the casual security guards follow her and she just shook her head and waved at the guard on duty at the main desk. Tamara pulled out her sketch pad and found a comfortable seat on the grass while the guards found seats nearby. Both pulled out books, knowing that Tamara didn't need them to keep a constant watch, just be on hand in case of trouble.

While Tamara sketched, Toi alternated between chasing things and sleeping in the warm sun. But after several hours, both she and Tamara were hungry again so Tamara coaxed Toi back onto her shoulder. The two security guards joined her as she walked back towards the tower but left once she was safely inside. Tamara returned to the cafe for lunch and found Clint and Tasha just arriving. The three sat and shared a quiet lunch before the two SHIELD agents told Tamara that Director Fury had called looking for her earlier.

After lunch, Tamara returned to her room to change for her afternoon workout but first she asked JARVIS to connect her to Director Fury. “Afternoon Director, Tasha said you tried to reach me earlier?”

“Yes, I offered you training through SHIELD several weeks ago and I was wondering if you’d decided what you want to pursue. I know you’ve spent most of your time with the medical staff and I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of proposition?”

“A very limited employment contract. I know JARVIS is monitoring so I’m sending the contract over now but I’d ask that he allow you to make this decision alone. I know it bothers you to see your soulmates come home injured. I've wanted to add a medic to the team for months now but I never had a candidate that I felt they all would trust. However, with your interest in medicine, I think you could be that medic. Look over what I’m offering, discuss it with JARVIS if you need to but I’d ask that you not mention it to the others until you make a decision.”

“I’ll let you know when I come over tomorrow, if that will work.”

“That’ll be fine, I’ll tell the medical staff to let me know when you arrive. Several of them have been asking when you’d decide what training you wanted.”

“Yeah, I’ll decide tonight and I’ll tell the team what training I've decided on getting but I won’t mention the job offer until after I decide if I want to take it or not. If JARVIS or I have any changes we’d like to see in the agreement, I’ll have him send them over.”

“That contract is coming from a secure connection, use that connection to contact me about the contract and not any other connection. Fury out.”

“Look over the contract for me JARVIS please, you know better than I what kind of protections we need to have in place and what changes might need to be made. Do you think his concern is real or is he hiding something?”

“In my experience, the director always has an ulterior motive for every move he makes. However, he is correct that a medic would be a valuable asset to the team.”

Tamara headed down to the gym for her martial arts lessons with Tasha. Steve had tried to teach her what he knew but gave up when he realized that she learned the same things more easily from Tasha. However, she still continued her boxing lessons with him and Thor was teaching her basic wrestling and grappling moves to help her learn to escape from a larger opponent. Both men also volunteered when Tasha wanted her to practice against a live target.

Several hours and two snack breaks later, Tamara headed back to her room to relax in a hot bath before supper. As she soaked, she reviewed the contract and the changes JARVIS had suggested. After hearing the reasons for the suggested changes, she agreed with them and asked JARVIS to send the contract over to Fury for approval.

After soaking, she headed upstairs to make dinner. The others drifted in and out of the kitchen but she had plenty of help when it was time to set the table. The usual chatter started as everyone arrived and soon she had an opening to tell everyone about her plans.

“Tam, did you get through to Director Fury?”

“I did, he wanted to know if I’d made a decision about what kind of training I want. JARVIS and I have been discussing my options today and I think I know what I want to do, at least for now.”

That statement caught Pepper’s attention, even though Tamara no longer needed a guardian, she still considered her to be like a younger sister. “Oh, what did you decide?”

“For now at least, I want to be trained as a medic. I may pursue becoming a doctor later but this will give me a career that I can use anywhere.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“I’m positive, when I was little, I wanted to be like my dad. He was a firefighter but he was also a paramedic; that’s why I had Jake start teaching me and why we created a fake identity so I could take the classes in Miami. I’m happiest when I can make a difference and as a medic, I can make a difference. I can take the training and get a job just about anywhere, even a hospital. Not to mention, I can take better care of all of you here if you get hurt.”

“You don’t have to do this for us, we can take care of ourselves.”

“I know you can and I’m not doing it for you. Look, Jake brought up stuff from when I was a kid, old school work and stuff. I used to dress as a medic for Halloween and even as young as third grade, when we wrote about what we wanted to be when we grew up, I always wanted a job where I could take care of people. Sometimes we know what we’re born to be, like Tony building things since he was little. Well I was born to be a healer, to help people.”

“As long as you’re sure it’s what you want to do.”

“It is, my dad used to say he never worked a day in his life, that it wasn't work if you loved what you did. I just want the same kind of life. I’m going to see Fury tomorrow to let him know what I decided.”

Tamara didn't talk much for the rest of the meal but she listened to the others as they discussed current projects. When supper was over, she joined everyone in the media room for a movie before bed. After the movie, she asked Clint if he was going to SHIELD the next day and if so, could she ride with him. Once he agreed, she headed for her room and bed.

Tamara awoke early the next morning and went for a run with Clint and Steve before breakfast. They stopped by the cafe after the run before returning to their rooms to shower. When Tamara finished her shower, she changed into comfortable clothes and boots, then headed for the main floor to meet Clint for her trip to the SHIELD base.

“Morning Tam, ready to head out?”

“Yep”

The two boarded the elevator and went down to the garage where Clint took the keys to a plain looking blue sedan. “Let’s go, but I’m curious, why not just go yourself, you know how to get there.”

“I've never driven a car before.”

“Wait, with everything else we've taught you, no one thought to ask if you knew how to drive? I’ll ask Fury to have someone teach you at base. You’ll learn more than standard driving, you’ll learn defensive driving and what some agents call ‘hit anything to get away’ driving.”

“Sounds like fun”

Clint grinned, “Oh it is and wait till they take you to other bases to learn to drive in other conditions, like snow and ice.”

When they arrived at the base, they both scanned their ID badges to access the elevator hidden under the building. Tamara started to head for the medical area while Clint was helping train recruits. “Just let me know when you’re done, I'm training recruits until 4 pm.”

Tamara just waved at him as she turned towards the hallway to take her to the medical area. It only took her a couple of minutes to arrive and she greeted several of the staff when she entered the room. Several were enjoying their first cup of coffee and a cup of her favorite cocoa was handed to her. By the time she had finished her cocoa, Director Fury was seen coming down the hallway. She joined him in an empty office and closed the door as he leaned against the desk.

“Morning Director”

“Good morning, I looked over the changes you requested and they’re acceptable with one condition. I want to add one other person who will know your identity outside of the team.”

“Who?”

“Agent Hill and what is that noise?”

Tamara opened the bag she was carrying and picked up Toi. “Sorry, I guess she’s hungry.”

“You brought a cat here?”

“Actually, she’s not exactly a cat. She’s a type of Asgardian wildcat and Odin sent her to me as a birthday present.”

“Just keep it out of trouble and I’ll make sure no one gives you any trouble over it. But some of our people might like to study it.”

“She has a name and they can study her, but only by observing. I don’t think Odin would like it if they tried anything else.”

“Agreed, now back to the contract. JARVIS has already given approval to adding Agent Hill to the loop. All I need is your agreement, JARVIS can record the real contract but I’m keeping this off the record. I have a different agreement for you to sign that will go on record.”

Fury opened the door and walked back out into the main room, followed by Tamara. Attention was diverted from him when staff members saw her bottle-feeding a tiny kitten. “Listen up, Tamara made her decision on training. I want to thank all of you for allowing her to shadow you. As to the cat, it is Asgardian and it was a gift from Odin. Tamara has agreed to allow you to study it but only as she decides. I recommend you don’t do anything unless she approves it, we need to stay on good term with the Asgardians.”

Fury held out the tablet he had been carrying. “You just need to look over the agreement and sign.”

Tamara read the contract quickly since it was very short and to the point. She noticed that in exchange for her training, Director Fury reserved the right to ask her to assist in medical if necessary. “I have one change I’d like to make. I want the option to receive additional training if I choose. Being a medic is the quickest way to a career but I may want to be a doctor one day.”

Director Fury returned his attention to Tamara. “That’s a standard option, so we can add that. I also got a message from Agent Barton that you need our special driving class.” He held his hand out for the tablet and waited for Tamara to hand it to him. After a couple of minutes, he returned it to her and she saw that he had added in a single additional clause that SHIELD would provide any additional training, in any area, that Tamara requested. Tamara took the tablet and signed her name, then pressed her finger to the tablet for a biometric signature as well. Fury took the tablet and left the room, leaving her with the medical staff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara begins to work at SHIELD and JARVIS helps her hide a secret from everyone.

Tamara settled herself in a chair and continued to feed Toi as she spoke. “First, since everyone is so interested in this baby; her name is Toi and she’s a type of Asgardian wildcat; from what Thor told me it sounds similar to a bobcat or lynx. He said that on Asgard, they are sometimes used as hunters or companions for nobility so they are highly prized. I allowed her to bond with me so now we share a mental connection. That means we can always find each other and we know how the other feels both physically and emotionally. Thor said that as she grows older she’ll gain a better understanding of people and will be able to communicate more like a person. I know everyone wants to know more about Asgard and I’ll allow her to be studied, but on my terms. I will know if you try something I don’t approve or if someone harms her and I will tell Thor if I can’t control this situation. You can do all the non-intrusive studying you want, measurements and things like that. You can also try intelligence testing or even offering different foods to see what she likes. They can and will fight to protect their bonded partner so they can be injured. I’ll ask Thor if he can get some kind of reference material here for selected staff to study so she can be safely treated if she does get injured. Any questions, send them to my tablet and I’ll look at them later. You’re welcome to introduce yourself to Toi but if she shows no interest, please respect that, she’s still a baby and mostly only interested in me right now. And don’t bother her if she’s sleeping, she’s an orphan which is why I’m bottle feeding her so she’ll be here whenever I am.”

Several staff members nodded and stepped closer to get a good look at Toi. Most of the remaining staff returned to their normal duties and would end up stopping by to see Toi over the course of the day. The head of the medical department looked over the agreement Tamara had signed and sent her to spend the day with the nursing staff, caring for agents currently being treated in the medical ward. Later that morning, after a snack break, Tamara was sent with a medic to the gym where agents were undergoing hand to hand combat training. 

Clint and Tasha were both working with new recruits and injuries were common so a medic was always on hand. The medic allowed Tamara to take the lead in assessing and treating injuries, offering advice and guidance as needed. Clint and Tasha had nodded when they noticed her in the room and the medic trainee vest she wore. When the first group of trainees was finished, they both came over to talk with her while waiting for the next group.

“Vest looks good on you Tam, did Fury add in the driving training like I suggested?”

“Yes Clint, actually he added in a standard clause to give me any additional training I want but there is a small cost.”

Tasha’s eyes narrowed “We told him you were not to be offered a job as an agent.”

“It’s not that Tash, in exchange for training, I fill in with medical on base if extra help is needed. I see no problem with it and JARVIS didn't either since it will give me more practice and experience. I’ll help do physicals and be a standby medic for training sessions as well.”

“That is acceptable but you are not a field agent.”

“He agreed I would only go in the field if one of you were out there, knowing how much I’d worry. But I’d be staying with support staff and JARVIS did agree with the terms.”

The next group of trainees had arrived and the trio broke apart. Clint and Tasha returned to training while Tamara settled herself on a mat and fed Toi while watching them. A group of senior agents wandered in and began to work out and Tamara turned her attention to them, noticing how well they worked together. It was obvious they were a team the way they were able to react quickly to attacks from each other. Tamara turned her attention away from them when the trainee Clint was working with went down and did not get back up. She knew instantly that something was wrong and she noticed that the other medic was across the room attending to another trainee.

Tamara hurried over and knelt beside the injured trainee and began to assess them, quickly confirming that breathing and pulse we normal. However, she could see the fear in their eyes as they lay quietly listening to Clint talk. Her worst fears were confirmed when they didn't respond to pressure on either leg. Tasha had already sent the remaining trainees to wait as a group while she joined Tamara and Clint. Through the earwig she wore, Tamara could hear that a doctor and team were en-route from medical and she grabbed a backboard and cervical collar. She applied the collar to the trainee but set the backboard aside for the moment.

Spying a short spine board on the opposite wall, Tamara sent Tasha to grab it as Clint continued to talk to the trainee. By now a small group had gathered around them but Tamara paid them little attention until another person knelt down across from her and spoke softly to Clint. By the time Tasha returned with the short board, Tamara had removed the straps for the long board and had them laid out ready to use. It was obvious that both Clint and the other man were familiar as he moved to stabilize the person’s head while Clint helped Tasha lift the trainee enough for Tamara to slip the short board beneath them. A head-stabilizer was applied and the trainee was strapped to the shortboard, then other agents moved in to assist in lifting them so the longboard could be slipped under them. The trainee was secured and ready for transport by the time the team from medical had arrived. A quick assessment by the doctor and they were off to medical for treatment.

The other trainees began to gather around, asking what happened and Tamara was overwhelmed by the scrutiny. Clint had offered her a hand when she started to stand and she took it gratefully, letting herself feel him through the bond they shared. To her surprise, a small group of men had started to herd the trainees away and she allowed herself to relax and think about what had occurred. She had refused to allow her mind to think about the repercussions of a mistake as she assisted in treating the trainee but now that they were in the hands of doctors, she wasn't able to stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. A bottle of water was pushed into her hands and she looked up in surprise at the fully trained medic.

“You OK kid?”

“I’m fine”

Clint allowed him to lead Tamara over to the wall and she sat down quickly, surprised at the exhaustion and adrenaline rush she was feeling. “Don’t dwell on what ifs or over analyze, you did everything right. Stop by and check on them before you leave today. Just sit here for a few minutes and get yourself under control.”

Tamara studied his face and could tell he knew the thoughts running through her mind, what if she hurt them worse.

“I’m not so old I don’t remember what it’s like to treat your first serious case. You may have doubts at first but eventually, you come to trust yourself and the doubts ease off. I remember the first spinal injury I encountered. They ended up paralyzed because I have no choice but to move them; we were caught in a burning building and I had to get them out. I felt so guilty until my SO made me go see them in medical. First thing he did was thank me for saving his life, said it didn't matter if he was stuck in the chair the rest of his life. He had a wife and kids and at least he could still be here for them. One day, you might have to make a choice like that but you need to learn to trust yourself and your training.”

“Thanks”

“Don’t thank me, cause it won’t get any easier. One day, you might hold a friend’s life in your hands. You can’t let fear slip in or it will make you doubt yourself when you need to trust yourself the most.”

The rest of the morning passed without anything more than the occasional sprain. After the morning sessions were over, Tamara and the medic returned to the medical ward to check in before going to lunch. Tamara was in line getting food when she heard a voice behind her.

“Now why haven't I met such a sweet little thing like you before?”

Tamara didn't turn around but the voice bothered her. “Not interested”

A hand reached around and grabbed her tray. “You haven't seen what I'm offering. How about I let you give me a full physical?”

Tamara turned around to see a dark-haired man leering at her. She held back a shudder and tried to take her tray from him. “I said, not interested.” When she was unsuccessful at taking back her tray, she turned and started to walk away when the guy grabbed her arm.

“Don't leave beautiful, let me show you a good time.”

“Let her go Rollins or you'll regret it.”

Tamara hadn't even registered the proximity of a soulmate until she heard the soft threat. She turned as Rollins released her arm, just to see Tasha standing behind him, a knife to his throat. “Hi Tasha”

“Sorry, didn't know she was taken, Agent Romanov.”

“She isn't but that doesn't mean you can force yourself on her. You've been off base so this is your only warning. Potts was her guardian so she lives in the tower, she's not to be bothered by your or any of your team.”

“Why don't you let her decide?”

“I heard her tell you twice she wasn't interested. I suggest you apologize now for bothering her and return her tray.”

Rollins handed the tray back to Tamara and snapped out a 'sorry” then left quickly. Tasha took the tray and dumped it, then guided Tamara to a table in the back of the room. Clint joined them a few moments later with two trays and he set one before Tamara. The three sat quietly and ate but Tamara could feel eyes on her and she looked around to see Rollins seated with a small group of men and he grinned when he noticed.

One of the other men slapped him and then stood, walking over when he noticed Tamara watching them. “Barton, Romanov”

“Rumlow”

“Rollins won't bother her again. You have my apologies miss.”

Tamara didn't say anything but she nodded at him. He turned and walked away as another man approached the trio. He nodded at Natasha and Clint and pulled out a chair when they nodded back. “Miss, I'm Agent King, I'm in charge of the driving classes. I'll handle your instruction personally, I owe these two a favor.”

Tamara noticed that both Tasha and Clint were relaxed around the older man and she could tell they trusted him. He waited for her to finish eating, then led the way outside to a garage. Tamara spent the next couple of hours inside the garage as he went over the vehicle with her and she never even got to start it up. He explained that before he allowed anyone to drive with him, he made they understood how a vehicle functioned and how to perform emergency repairs. He was pleased with the knowledge she did have and he showed her how to hot-wire a vehicle before leading her back to meet Clint and Tasha to return to the tower.

Over the next several weeks, Tamara spent her mornings with medical staff and her afternoons with Agent King who had now insisted she called him Henry. She had learned the basics of driving and had passed the first test that actually gave her a driver's license. Then Henry moved on to teach her to drive a manual transmission and larger vehicles like might be found on a military base. Surprisingly, he also spent time teaching her how various heavy equipment operated, stating that on one occasion, an agent’s only method of escape was to steal a bulldozer and break through a wall. Finally, he made arrangements to take her out to other bases where she learned to drive in swampy conditions and how to recover an out of control vehicle.

By the time June arrived, Tamara had completed most of the driving training, only lacking in winter driving skills but Henry had assured her that he would take her out for practice when it turned cold again. She had also completed the medic training and receive her paperwork making her registered with the state of New York as a licensed paramedic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission leads to the Avengers discovering that Tamara has lied to them. How will they react?

By now, the team knew that Tamara was filling in as a medic on base and they had accepted it once she and JARVIS explained the reasoning behind it. She had also accompanied Clint and Tasha on missions as a medic but she had stayed with the handler and extraction team. Tamara had secretly met with Director Fury more than once to discuss her progress and what he had intended for her as team medic. JARVIS was the only other one who knew of these meetings and he had also participated in the discussions. Director Fury had given her access to the complete medical information that SHIELD had on each Avenger and JARVIS noted that the information was scattered among bases and each base’s files only contained information obtained at that individual base. JARVIS had all the medical data loaded onto a separate tablet for her and he added in data obtained in the tower as well. Not even Tony knew about the real position that Tamara had taken with SHIELD. Normally, JARVIS would not be able to circumvent his programming but he was also programmed to protect Tony, and by extension, the Avengers. This programming allowed him to hide his assistance to Tamara and her real involvement within SHIELD; however, they both knew that eventually, the Avengers would discover their secret.

It ended up being mid-June when the team discovered the deception. Tamara was making breakfast that morning and she laid out tortilla shells and flatbread as she cooked sausage and eggs. Everyone was curious as they filed in that morning and began to fix plates. Tamara already had a plate with tortilla shells on it and she piled them up with eggs and sausage, then covered them in cheese before sticking the plate in the microwave. Thor was always willing to try new foods so he copied her but added in peppers and onions to his shells. As she continued to cook, Tamara took the first shells from the microwave and poured taco sauce over them before rolling them closed and beginning to eat.

She was finishing her cooking when JARVIS interrupted breakfast. “Sir, there's an incoming message from Director Fury.”

“Morning Director, what can we do for you?”

“Rogers, I need your team ready to leave in 15. A munitions plant in Virginia was attacked earlier and we lost all contact as of 30 minutes ago. JARVIS has the details, I’m sending a SHIELD team for backup and to clear the area of civilians. Tamara, you can come here to base, we could use the help in medical as I’m sending medics with the evac team.”

“Sounds good Director. See you in a few. Be careful guys.”

Tamara left the kitchen and headed to her room to grab the tablet JARVIS had given her. She tucked the tablet into a satchel and held it open for Toi to curl up inside. Once JARVIS let her know that the team was on the landing pad for pickup, Tamara headed for the workshop where she and JARVIS had secretly built her a skin-suit that would hide her identity. She changed into the black skin-suit and strapped a utility belt around her waist. Once she was dressed in the suit, she pulled her khakis and jacket back on to conceal the suit, then headed for the garage. Tony had bought her a lightweight street bike and she started it and headed for the SHIELD base hidden in downtown New York City.

When she arrived, one of the medics she knew was waiting for her and he handed her a supply bag and secured the bike. He was the only other person who knew about Tamara’s status and only because she had insisted on having someone she trusted to be responsible for getting her the gear she would need and be her backup if necessary. Tamara moved the tablet to the bag he had provided and he provided cover for her as she shed her clothes to reveal the skin-suit. Only after she had pulled the hood over her head and Toi had dropped the glamor that hid her real size did he step back. He led her to a waiting evac jet and they both climbed aboard. Once aboard, Tamara was provided a parachute and JARVIS linked her with the Avengers private communications.

It was with some relief that she saw that Agent Ryan was also wearing a parachute and he gave her a thumbs up as they headed for the back hatch. She had a harness for Toi and she slipped it over the cat but waited to attach it to her parachute harness. When the rear hatch opened, Tamara clipped Toi’s harness to her own and jumped, with Ryan following immediately after. Once she released her chute, she heard JARVIS inform the Avengers that Director Fury had medics drop in for backup. Director Fury had told her she would need a code name and she had decided on Topaz.

Ryan landed first a short distance away from where the team was gathered in a clearing. Tamara landed further away and released Toi before anyone noticed her as Agent Ryan approached the team. Toi stayed behind her as she waited, only for Ryan to wave her off to the side as the team moved out.

“They weren't happy about anyone else dropping in so I told them we’d stay back to cover the rear. I figured you didn't want them knowing yet, considering how protective they are of you.”

“Thanks”

“Just follow me in and stay out of sight.” Tamara saw Bruce hanging back as the others moved in to attack. Tony and Thor were attacking from above as Steve headed down the middle while Natasha and Clint took care of the perimeter. As the first of the military assigned to the base were rescued, Ryan and Tamara moved in to check for injuries and direct them as to where to wait for extraction.

Tamara saw Tasha twist suddenly to avoid being hit by a truck and noticed she didn't get back up right away. When Tasha did get up she was limping very noticeably and Tamara moved towards her position. She found Tasha crouched behind an overturned truck and motioned her to be quiet as she applied a quick wrap to her knee to stabilize it. Without Tasha noticing, she was also able to use her healing ability to immediately heal part of the damage so it wouldn't limit her movement as much. She darted away to another vehicle before Tasha could say anything to her but JARVIS passed on thanks from Tasha.

Tamara stayed behind the truck the rest of the fight, watching as the team worked to free the military personnel and prevent the removal of weapons. Bruce had changed into Hulk and he was smashing vehicles and flinging them around like an angry toddler with Matchbox toys. JARVIS kept her informed of stragglers and she used a rifle she found to take down a few of the enemy that tried to sneak up on the others. Before the battle was over, rocket launchers had been brought into use by the enemy and there were piles of rubble from the mountain side and remains of buildings. Tamara was tending to a soldier that had been shot when JARVIS informed her that Steve was unaccounted for.

“Last known position J?”

“40 yards northwest of your current location, he was evacuating a building.”

Tamara turned around and looked towards the direction JARVIS had indicated and saw nothing but a pile of rubble from a collapsed building. Toi joined her as she approached the rubble and soon she was following Toi through the rubble as the cat searched for Steve. By now, Toi and Tamara were able to communicate very well with emotions and had some success with images. Tamara focused her thoughts on Steve and her worry as Toi moved around the rubble. When Toi turned to look at her and then disappeared, Tamara knew that she had found a path closer to Steve. When Toi popped back out right under her, Tamara stopped but then followed Toi deeper into the rubble.

Several cautious minutes later, Toi meowed softly and Tamara stopped to remove a light baton from a pocket on her right leg. She snapped the light baton then shook it violently to activate it, bathing the area in a dim glow. Toi backed out of the way to reveal another small opening. Tamara studied the opening and realized she wouldn't be able to fit through with her gear but Toi’s behavior convinced her she was close to Steve. As she removed her gear bag and utility belt, she became aware that JARVIS was trying to reach her.

“Tamara, please respond.”

“Sorry J, what’s wrong?”

“Thor saw you enter the rubble with Toi and they know you are here; they are demanding I connect them to you.”

Tamara sighed, “Go ahead”

The silence was interrupted by several voices talking over each other demanding she exit the rubble or at least answer them. Tamara concentrated on Toi and gave her a picture of Thor, asking the cat to leave her. Tying a short piece of cord to the strap on her bag, she prepared to crawl deeper into the rubble. She finally asked JARVIS to mute the others, convinced she had heard something under the rubble. In the quiet that followed, she was able to dimly hear ragged breathing nearby. She used the light baton to look around and was rewarded with the sight of a blue covered leg under pieces of concrete. She crawled deeper into the rubble heading for what she hoped was Steve’s head, re-positioning rubble as she went. Finally, she was able to reach his upper body and she pushed pieces of concrete and wood off him, relieved to hear his breathing improve. She saw a steel door crumpled against the remains of a wall and realized they were at least a little underground when her hand encountered a solid concrete wall.

She had only used her healing gift on the others in small amounts to prevent them from discovering the truth and no one beyond JARVIS and Jake were even aware of the ability. “JARVIS, connect me with the others but keep them muted until they have something useful to say.”

“I found him, he’s buried under rubble, I think we’re in the basement. Standby.”

Tamara continued to check Steve over, concerned that he was unconscious and his breathing was ragged and irregular. As she was working, she kept up a running commentary for the benefit of the others. “He's unconscious right now, got a cut on the side of his head. He also has what looks like a gunshot in his right leg near the knee but it’s clean through. Another gunshot through his right shoulder.”

“What’s it look like in there?”

“You ever play with pickup sticks Tony? If not, let JARVIS guide you in removing this debris or you’ll bury us. There’s a steel door about 10 feet behind us, I’m going to try to clear a path and pull him behind the door to protect him from falling debris.”

“JARVIS says you have a tablet with you, he can use it to help him scan the debris from your end. It’ll be slow going getting you out since this mess is too thick for him to scan all the way through. Are you OK?”

“For now, you can worry about me later and the yelling can wait till we get home. Time to field test the med-bands J.” 

Tamara pulled a small packet from her pocket and removed two thins strips, then applied one to Steve’s left wrist and slipped her hand inside his uniform to press the other one on his rib cage. “Strips are applied, I’m getting the data on my tablet, you getting it on your end?”

“I am passing the data on to SHIELD medics. Agent Ryan has requested additional support on site.”

Tamara slowly began to clear a path towards the door wedged against the wall. Because of how the debris was stacked, she wasn't able to move in a straight line and she knew it would be difficult for her to drag Steve because of his size. JARVIS quietly kept her informed on progress outside and Steve’s condition. Once she finally had a semi-clear path to the door, she crawled back to Steve and got ready to drag him over. She wished she could turn him around since the door was closer to his feet but at least she had managed to move enough debris to be able to prop his feet up past the door and hopefully protect his upper body.

It took her almost 30 minutes to move him that short distance and she was sweating and tired once she was done. She heard JARVIS inform the others of her new position as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. There wasn't enough room for both of them under the door so she was sitting right outside the small shelter. Once her breathing had slowed down, she looked around and noticed Steve’s shield nearby. She crawled over and dug it out, then moved back to sit beside Steve’s head, wedging the shield over herself to protect her own head.

“Tamara, I would suggest you apply a med band set to yourself so that I may monitor you as well.”

“Good idea, listen J, if I have to do anything, you know what needs to be done right?”

“Indeed, if the need arises, I shall share the data with the others. Toi is returning to you through the debris; it is not much but she is bringing some water and snack bars.”

“Thanks J, that helps. I’ll send her back out. It’s too dangerous in here.”

Tamara could hear noises from debris that fell as the mass above them was removed piece by piece. Toi did finally reach her and Tamara gave the cat a gentle hug after taking the bag she had dragged along. It was hard to do but she did manage to get Toi to leave her side and return to the rest of the team outside. “J, does Tony have anything on the suit that can be used to scan the debris?”

“Infrared shows us where you are but this mess is too thick to view individual pieces. I could probably rig something up if I had supplies and equipment. What did you have in mind?”

“Toi can fit all the way through here. If you could make some kind of small scanner that she could wear, she could crawl through the debris and you could get a better picture of how it’s positioned.”

“Sir, there is a Radio Shack less than 10 miles away. Shall I contact them and have the supplies ready?”

“Back in a few guys, J, you know what we need, make sure you get something we can use to strap it to the cat.”

Tony blasted off and returned less than 20 minutes later, a duffel bag clutched in one hand. He dumped the bag out and the others quickly helped him sort the supplies. He assembled the first scanner quickly as Bruce separated the components for additional scanners. Tasha and Clint had cut the bag and made a crude harness for Toi and as a scanner was finished, they used zip ties to fasten it to the harness. Once everything was attached and Toi was wearing the harness, she was sent back to Tamara. Steve didn't stir at all during the time Tony was gone, nor even when Toi returned to Tamara and nudged him. Tamara sent Toi back out of the building as small pieces of rubble fell down around them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they return to the tower, the team has questions for Tamara. And information about an additional soulmate is revealed.

JARVIS kept Tamara updated on the progress to dig them out and kept the team updated on her and Steve. It was comforting to Tamara to be able to talk to JARVIS as she sat there alone in the small space. It had only been about 30 minutes since Tony returned when the entire structure began to shake. Tamara leaned over Steve and tried to pull as much of herself under shelter but she wasn't able to protect her entire body as a large beam shifted and fell.

When the shaking stopped, she tried to move and found her leg was pinned down. “JARVIS, we have a problem. What happened up there?”

“There was a small earthquake, are you still safe?”

“Sort of. Things shifted and now my leg is pinned but it only hurts a little. The good news is it opened up the area a little more.” A noise from Steve had her shifting her attention to him so she took his hand in hers to reassure him. “Steve, can you answer me?”

“Tam, where are we?”

“Under what’s left of a building.”

“What happened? Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re outside, what do you remember?”

“Last thing I remember is breakfast, where are we?”

“We’re in Virginia, the team got a call after breakfast. After we got here, someone decided to use RPG’s or something to attack all of you. All I know is we couldn't find you and JARVIS said you were last clearing people out of this building. Toi led me to you a couple of hours ago, everyone else is trying to dig us out.”

“You shouldn't have come in here, it’s not safe.”

Tamara snorted, “Yeah, good thing I did. We apparently experienced a small earthquake a couple of minutes ago. The place I found you was buried under a pile of concrete.” JARVIS told Tamara that he had informed everyone that Steve was again conscious. “How are you feeling?”

“Chest hurts a little, right leg and shoulder hurt too. Can’t move my left arm, it’s pinned.”

“You got shot in the leg and shoulder, had debris on your chest so probably bruised ribs. I can’t free your arm right now, that piece of wood is helping support our shelter.”

“You should leave”

Tamara sighed, “I can’t even if I wanted to. That earthquake shifted things and my leg is pinned just like your arm so you’re stuck with me.”

JARVIS quietly notified her that he was transmitting Steve’s com to the others as well but he was blocking transmissions to Steve.

“Penny for your thoughts”

“Sorry, I was trying to see if there was anything I could move to make it easier on us. I can’t even reach my bag now, I don’t know how much longer we’ll have light.”

“I can’t reach anyone else.”

Tamara hated to lie to anyone, especially Steve, but he didn't need to know what was going on outside. 

“JARVIS said your com is transmitting but not receiving.” She listened for a minute. “Tony says enjoy the break, they’ll get us out as quick as possible.”

Steve was quiet for a short time until an aftershock hit and more debris fell around them. Tamara heard the change in his breathing as his hand clamped down on hers and tugged. With the aftershock, the debris had shifted enough that she was able to pull her leg free and she was able to turn and see Steve. His arm was still pinned but a piece of wood had fallen across his throat and he was struggling to breathe. The piece wasn't large but the full weight was resting across his throat. Tamara forced her way closer and lifted the wood, then pulled it across his chest so she could push it behind her.

“It’s OK, breathe with me or you’ll hyperventilate.” In the dim glow from the light baton, she could see bruising spreading across his throat already. She placed one hand against his throat and felt around as gently as possible. “JARVIS, a beam fell across his throat and he’s bruising and swelling. I've got to do something, enact protocol pixie.”

Tamara pulled her hand loose from Steve’s and rested both her hands across his neck. “Listen to me, I can fix this but I don’t know how hard it will be.” She focused on her healing and felt her hands begin to tingle. She concentrated on the swelling and bruising as she sped up his own serum-enhanced healing. When his breathing began to return to normal, she removed her hands and slumped against the wall feeling drained.

“What did you do?” he asked hoarsely.

“I can heal other people as well as myself. JARVIS can explain later.” Tamara was feeling the effects of the healing and she knew she was sweating from the effort. A headache was developing quickly so she tucked her head down to block some of the light.

“Tamara, the others are asking for a report on your condition.”

“Headache, fatigue, some dizziness, sweating, blurred vision. On the good side, I was able to fix Steve’s throat most of the way. I just want to sleep now.”

“Tamara, you must stay awake.”

Tamara was trying to focus and stay awake but it was too hard. As she slipped towards unconsciousness, she thought she heard a roar. Steve heard the same thing and even though he couldn't hear JARVIS, at least he knew the others could hear him. “JARVIS, they must be getting close, I heard Hulk. I hope you can hear me because Tamara needs help, I think she’s unconscious now.”

It was only a few minutes later that more light began to fill the area as beams were removed. When the entire pile began to shift again, Steve tugged Tamara’s limp form as close as he could. The sight of a huge green arm reaching through the rubble had him grinning in relief as Natasha slipped through the opening that Hulk had created. “She’s out cold, get her out first.”

Tasha grabbed Tamara’s shoulders and moved her closer to the opening so Clint could reach in and pull her out and carry her limp form over to where Agent Ryan waited. Tasha moved out of the rubble as Thor and Tony continued to remove beams blocking them from getting Steve out. Once the worst of the rubble was moved, Thor easily moved the beam that had been pinning Steve down and offered him a hand to climb from the rubble. Tasha tugged his shield loose and followed them out.

Thor supported Steve as he limped across the ground to where Agent Ryan was busy with Tamara. After several minutes, Agent Ryan left Clint sitting with Tamara and made his way over to Steve. Tasha was cleaning the gunshot on his shoulder while Thor was busy with the one on his leg. Agent Ryan glanced at both briefly, then focused his attention on Steve’s throat. It was still bruised but now it was the pale green and yellow of old bruises.

“How’s your throat feel Captain?”

“Sore but I can breathe just fine. How’s Tamara?”

Steve's voice was slightly hoarse when he responded.

“She’ll be fine in a few hours. I've got her on a glucose drip to restabilize her levels.”

“What about Cap, does he need to go to medical?”

Tony was concerned about Steve as well.

“No, they can both go home. His wounds are already healing. Tamara needs to sleep and a good meal high in carbs when she wakes up.”

Steve limped to the waiting quin as Thor helped a de-Hulked Bruce aboard. Clint carried Tamara in and secured her in a seat, then settled himself beside her to hold the IV bag. Tony announced he was flying back to the tower and that JARVIS would have food waiting for everyone. As Steve settled himself in an empty seat, Toi nudged his leg before climbing to settle herself on his lap. In the quin, it was a short flight and they were back at the tower in less than 30 minutes. Clint carried Tamara to her room where he found Vivian waiting for him. He gently laid her down on her bed and allowed Vivian to shoo him out. He heard the sound of Steve’s door closing as he returned to the elevator.

Steve lingered in the shower, washing the dirt and sweat away and allowing the heat to soothe the bruising around his wounds. He only turned off the shower when JARVIS informed him that food had arrived and was being delivered to the main floor. When Steve exited his room, he could hear movement in Tamara’s room and he stopped by the open door. Tamara was inside trying to pull on a pair of comfortable shoes and Vivian was trying unsuccessfully to get her to go to bed.

“Vivian, I’ll take care of this, thanks for your help.”

Vivian left the room after giving Steve the once-over as well, frowning when she saw the bruises still apparent on his throat. Tamara finished pulling her shoes on, then pushed herself up from the bed. When Steve saw how unsteady she was, he crossed the space between them quickly and offered her an arm to lean on.

“Thanks”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m only letting you up because everyone wants answers.”

“And you’ll get them, just as soon as I get some food.”

She leaned against Steve as they walked to the elevator and then to a seat in the common room. JARVIS must have notified the others that they were on the way up because a plate was set down for her on a small table, along with a jug of sweet tea. Tamara dug into the plate of pasta, uncomfortable with the silence that normally followed a mission. Only when she felt her hunger begin to ease off did she slow down long enough to notice the glances everyone kept giving her and Steve.

“OK, what do you want to know?”

“Why were you there? Fury knew you weren't to be offered a job as a field agent.”

“I’m not a field agent, I was offered a chance to fill a specific position that the Director had in mind for months.”

“What position?”

“Every since you succeeded in working together reliably as a team, he wanted a medic that all of you would trust. He offered me the position and JARVIS and I worked out an agreement with him.”

“JARVIS has been hiding this from us, for how long?”

“Since Tamara began training as a medic within SHIELD.”

“Wait a minute, I thought JARVIS couldn't hide things from you Tony.”

“There are limitations but I was able to withhold this information because it was the only way to ensure compliance with my programming to protect Tony and the rest of you by extension. Based on the protective nature shown by each of you towards Tamara, I calculated she had a very low chance of succeeding as a team medic if you were aware of her position beforehand.”

“I pointed out to him that none of you would want to allow me to join the team if you knew. We both knew that having a medic on hand, and especially me, would be very helpful.”

“I want to know exactly what you did, I remember it was hard to breathe but then you put your hands on my throat and made it tingle. When the tingle went away, I could breathe more easily.”

“Actually, that is the biggest reason JARVIS agreed to keep this a secret. Remember when you and Thor found me on my birthday? I told you both that Nadia had put a spell-binding on my healing ability, blocking part of it. Nadia didn't just limit my ability to heal myself, she completely blocked my ability to heal other people. Her letter said that when my sister died, I was trying to heal her and I put my own life at risk. So she cast a spell that bound my ability, then left a letter for me that contained the counter-spell to release the lock.”

“Can you heal anyone?”

“No, I've tried. The only people I've been able to successfully use my gift on is one of you. I've done it a few times, just small amounts so you wouldn't notice. Today was the first time I tried anything major. I’m sorry I kept it from you but you would never have agreed to let me join you if you knew beforehand.”

It was Steve who responded first. “She’s right, we've been protective of her ever since we found her. She may not be as good as any of us at defending herself but she can protect herself. I’m sorry we haven’t trusted you more and that you felt you had to hide this from us. I won’t argue with you being part of the team, as long as you agree that you are support personnel and not a front-line fighter like the rest of us.”

“Does Jake know?”

“He wanted me to tell you all, but I asked him to promise not to say anything. He helped JARVIS figure out what kind of care I’d need after healing someone.”

“Who within SHIELD knows about your gift?”

“Jake’s the only other person who knows I can heal other people. The only reason Agent Ryan knows anything is so that I would have someone I could trust to care for me if my blood sugar dropped too low. All he knows is that I have a higher than normal metabolism and that my blood sugar levels need to be maintained at a higher than average level. He doesn't even know about my healing but he might have guessed. And only Agent Ryan, Director Fury and Agent Hill know the real identity of Topaz the medic.”

“We can’t stop you, but will you agree to follow our instructions next time we get a call?”

“I will, as long as you agree that if someone is injured, it’s up to me to decide what needs to be done. That means if I feel I need to crawl into an unstable situation after one of you, you let me. You don’t know what it did to me to lose my sister. I can’t go through losing a soulmate again. I don’t know if I can survive that kind of pain without breaking.”

Steve gave Tamara a reassuring hug, “Hey, you’re stronger than you think. Not many people would have crawled in after me. Even if you did lose one of us, you’d survive.”

Tamara shook her head, “You don’t understand. Because each of you is my soulmate, and because of my healing, if one of you is injured, I feel the same pain. When my sister died, my own pain was blocked by the agony she was experiencing as she died. I felt all of it until I was given massive doses of tranquilizer and put under. By all rights, I should have died from the amount they had to give me in order to block her pain.”

“I've never heard of that experience beyond twins.”

“Tony, you’re hiding bruising to your left shoulder. Clint wrenched his right arm. None of you have any idea how bad transforming hurts Bruce. Tasha hurt her knee and got clipped by a bullet on her right calf and Thor took a bad hit to his ribs.” She sat quietly as everyone looked at each other and then finally at Bruce, snoring softly in a chair. “I know it sounds crazy but I've learned to separate your pain from my own. I can also tell you that somewhere out there, another of my soulmates is being hurt repeatedly, sometimes it feels like they want to just give up and die but they don’t. I can’t tell you anything else about them, except that I was born with their mark, just like the rest of your marks. And I've been able to feel them ever since I undid Nadia’s spell. JARVIS has analyzed their handwriting and it’s not on file anywhere he can find.” She turned and pulled up her shirt to reveal a messy scrawl across her lower back. ‘Tell him I took the stupid with me.’

“We’ll help you find them.”

“Thank you, if you don’t mind, I just want to go to bed now.”

“Sure kiddo, we could all use some rest.”

Steve helped her to her feet and they returned to the elevator for the short ride down to their floor. He watched as Tamara slipped her shoes off and climbed into bed, then continued down the hallway to his room. “JARVIS, keep an eye on her tonight, wake me if she needs anything.”

“As you wish Steve. And I apologize for withholding this from all of you but it was the only way she could show she was needed.”

“It’s fine and you were both right, we’d never have agreed if we’d known beforehand. Have a good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will continue but it may be a while. There will be at least 1 more story in this series for the as-yet unidentified soulmate and will be posted once I reach the point of introducing the mystery soul mate in my regular Tamara series fic. These stories will loosely parallel events in my main Tamara series so it may be a few weeks before the next story in this series is posted. I have that meeting planned out and partially written in my other story and don't want to spoil it there.
> 
> Would love to hear what readers think of my work and especially my OC, Tamara.


End file.
